Tom et son Sauveur
by Anokade
Summary: Voir " La Vengeance de l'Ombre" pour la réécriture.
1. Chapter 1 : Souvenirs

**Bonjour !**

 **Titre :** Tom et son Sauveur.

 **Rating** : M.

 **Disclaimer :** Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

 **Résumé** : Albus Dumbledore a réussi à manipuler l'esprit de Tom Jedusor pour en faire un parfait petit Voldemort. Mais celui-ci, en essayant de tuer Harry Potter, redeviendra normal. Les plans de L'Ombre qui se cache dans la Lumière vont changer. Et pour cela, Tom aura besoin du Survivant.

 **Couple :** ?

 **Note :** Hey ! J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire ce texte ! Par contre en ce moment j'ai l'oral blanc de français, donc disons que je ne sais pas trop quand sera le deuxième chapitre ' Il y aura une note importante en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **o0o0o**

 _L'Ombre qui se cache dans la Lumière a presque accomplit son but_

 _Mais sa Marionnette coupera ses fils_

 _Et avec l'aide de son Sauveur,_

 _Changera le Monde sorcier._

 **o0o0o**

\- Avada Kedavra !

Le corps sans vie de James Potter tomba mollement sur le sol. Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait, bientôt sa seule menace mourra. Enfin, menace, c'était vite dit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru en toutes ces stupidités de prophétie. Ce crétin de Dumbledore pensait-il réellement qu'un bébé pourrait le détruire, lui ? Il était immortel ! Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le peuple Sorcier avoir des espoirs.

Il entendit les cris d'un bébé en pleure, un sourire malsain était alors née sur ses lèvres. Il montait doucement les escaliers, profitant de la peur qu'il pouvait entendre. C'était tellement satisfaisant.

Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Le seigneur des Ténèbres vit le dos d'une femme à la chevelure rousse. La femme posa l'enfant qui était dans ses bras et qui ne faisait que pleurer dans un berceau.

Elle se retourna et regarda Voldemort.

\- Je vous en supplie, laissez mon fils. Prenez moi à la place ! Sa voix était suppliante.

\- Dégage de la petite sotte !

\- Non ! Laissez mon bébé !

Voldemort grimaça de dégoût . Il avait promis à l'un de ses fidèles, Severus Snape, de la laisser en vie. Et même si cela peut sembler étrange, il respectait ses promesses. Mais si cette Sang-de-Bourbe continuait à l'agacer, il ne se retiendra pas.

\- Je ne me répéterais pas… dit-il, sa voix n'étant qu'un murmure agacé.

\- Non !

L'ancien Serpentard soupira.

\- Tu l'as cherchée… Stupefix !

La rousse tomba durement sur le sol. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait dû utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas la tuer. Il tourna la tête vers le berceau de l'enfant qu'il devait éliminer. L'enfant avait les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs en bataille typique des Potter. Il s'était arrêté de pleurer et le regardait à présent. Il semblait attendre que le Lord fasse quelque que chose. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, où plutôt l'endroit où il devait avoir y un sourcil. L'enfant n'avait pas peur de lui ? Peut-être qu'il aurait fait un bon Mangemort s'il n'avait pas été choisi par la prophétie.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et la pointa vers l'enfant.

\- Adieu Harry James Potter… Avada Kedavra !

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il c'était attendu, le sort ne toucha pas le garçon mais tourna autour de lui. Il regarda avec effarement son sort vert flotter tournoyant autour du dernier des Potter.

Celui-ci regardait la belle couleur verte tourner autour de lui et rigola, c'était tellement beau !

Le sort avait provoqué un léger vent dans la pièce qui fit bouger les petits Vifs D'or aux dessus du berceau .

Et avant que l'homme puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le sort retourna vers lui et le toucha en pleine poitrine.

 **o0o0o**

Tom ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait tellement mal à la tête. En faite, non. Il n'avait pas mal qu'à la tête mais tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il passa sa main devant les yeux pour que la lumière qui l'éblouissait s'arrête.

Il entendit vaguement le rire d'un bébé qui renforça son mal de tête. Attends… Le rire d'un bébé ?

Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, il regarda autour de lui. Il semblait être dans ma chambre d'un enfant vue les décorations. Il tourna la tête vers la source de ce bruit qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps et tomba dans le regard si vert d'un bambin qui le regardait avec un grand sourire d'où il pouvait discerner deux petites dents à l'avant.

Mais, que faisait-il ici ?

Il essaya de se relever mais son mal de tête revient en force et il dut s'accrocher à une armoire pour ne pas tomber. Il essaya de se concentrer pour savoir comment était-il atterrit dans cette chambre mais son dernier souvenir était quand il était dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard avec son professeur préféré, Albus Dumbledore.

 **Flash Back :**

Tom était en retard pour son rendez-vous avec son professeur. Ce dernier lui avait dit de venir dans le bureau du Directeur. Il lui avait dit que ce serait mieux pour discuter.

Son pas se fit presser. C'était à cause de Orion Black qui avait absolument voulu lui montrer son tout nouveau balai. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils étaient dans le même dortoir et il n'était toujours pas capable d'accepter le fait que Tom n'aimait pas le Quidditch. Il secoua la tête, il l'aimait quand même bien Orion…

Sa tête se releva vers la statue de gargouille et soupira, le vieil homme avait encore oublié de lui donner le mot de passe…

\- Euh, Fizwizbiz ! Non ? Alors Nids de cafards ? Éclairs au caramel ? Dit-il hésitant.

Quelques minutes plus tard il réussit enfin à faire s'écarter la gargouille avec Suçacides. Il soupira, il était encore plus en retard maintenant. Il monta les escaliers en pierre tandis que l'entrée se fermait derrière lui. Il ouvrit doucement la porte en chêne qui séparait le bureau de l'entrée et rentra dans une large pièce circulaire. Les murs du bureau étaient recouverts des portraits des anciens directeurs.

Un léger raclement de gorge le sortit de sa contemplation.

Sa tête se tourna automatiquement vers son professeur qui était assis et qui le regardait avec son éternel regard pétillant.

\- Ah ! Bonjour Tom ! Je ne t'attendais plus. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Excusez-moi, mais un camarade m'a retenu, dit-il avec un petit sourire désolé.

L'homme lui dit que ce n'était rien et ils commencèrent à discuter.

\- Alors, que voulais-tu me dire, mon garçon ? Dit le vieil homme avec un sourire de grand père gâteux.

\- Je– j'ai découvert la Chambre des secrets…

Il était franchement hésitant, en lui avouant ça, il lui avouait aussi qu'il était Fourchelang et c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé garder pour lui. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, absolument pas, c'était tout le contraire même. Mais, il savait que ce don n'était pas très bien vu et il ne voulait pas que le professeur croit qu'il est un mage noir en puissance... (NdA : ironie du sort, bonsoir…)

Le vieil homme semblait légèrement surpris.

Et Tom lui parla. Il lui parla de comment il avait découvert par hasard la Chambre. Comment il avait découvert qu'il était le descendant de Serpentard. Comment il avait prit la chose, parce que découvrir que l'on est le dernier descendant de l'un des plus grands hommes de ce monde peut être particulier quand même… Au final, il lui parla pendant plus d'une heure.

A bout de souffle, le Serpentard attendit la réaction de son mentor. L'homme ne dit rien pendant un moment, faisant imaginer à Tom les pires des scénarios . Et si il ne voulait plus lui parler ? Et si il le disait à tout le monde, et que tous aient peur de lui ?

\- C'est… surprenant. Dit finalement Albus, ne rassurant absolument pas Jedusor.

Tom ne vit pas le regard calculateur que lui envoya Dumbledore.

Cet enfant pourrait lui servir plus que ce à quoi il pensait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, tout se passera bien…

Le plus jeune lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Le vieil homme eut un sourire sadique, tout pétillement dans ses yeux avait disparu pour laisser place à un plaisir malsain. D'un geste rapide, il prit sa baguette cacher dans sa manche, et la pointa sur Tom. Et avant que celui-ci puisse réagir, il lui jeta un sort.

\- Imperio

Les yeux de Jedusor étaient devenus vitreux.

\- Mon cher Tom, tu iras demander à ton professeur de potion ce qu'est un horcruxe. Tu libéreras le monstre de la chambre, et tu créeras, avec la première mort qui sera causée par cette bête, toi-même au horcruxe. C'est clair ?

\- Oui Professeur, répondit Tom en le regardant avec son regard vitreux.

\- Part maintenant, fini Albus.

Jedusor sortit de la pièce, laissant Dumbledore seul.

Ce dernier ne s'inquiétait pas, dès que le premier horcruxe sera créé, Tom deviendra fou et aura envie de créer encore plus de ses horribles choses.

Il avait fait exprès d'aller dans le bureau du directeur qui était la seule salle de Poudlard ou la magie n'était pas enregistrée. Tout était fait pour réussir.

Le Monde Sorcier avait besoin d'un Méchant et d'un Héro pour avoir un équilibre stable entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Dumbledore avait déjà créé un Mage noir il y a pas si longtemps. Mais ces crétins de moutons commençaient déjà à oublier tout ce qu'il avait fait, à tout ce qu'il avait abandonné pour en arriver là ! Et il était hors de question qu'il ait fait ça pour rien, il était hors de question qu'il ait sacrifié son amant pour rien…

Il se secoua la tête, cela ne servait à rien de repenser au passé .

Bientôt, son nouveau plan se mettrait en marche. Et il n'avait aucun regret.

Il faisait ça pour le plus Grand Bien.

 **Fin du Flash Back.**

Tom sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se souvenait de tout, d'absolument tout…

Celui qu'il considérait comme son Grand Père, son mentor, l'avait trahi. Il s'était servi de lui. Il l'avait fait tuer, torturer des humains. Il l'avait fait devenir un monstre.

Par sa faute, Tom était devenu tout ce qu'il déteste, un homme sans âme. Il avait tout perdu. Ses amis étaient mort, il en avait même tué certain.

Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre…

Un petit cri lui fit relever la tête. Il tomba alors dans le regard du bébé. Ce dernier le regardait avec un grand sourire, avec tant d'innocence que Tom eut les larmes aux yeux.

C'était le meurtrier de son père qu'il regardait avec tant de gentillesse et d'innocence . Sa famille sera à vie détruite à cause d'une prophétie probablement fausse.

Le regard de Tom se soudain décidé. Il allait sortir le petit Harry de là. Il savait que la famille de Harry était à la botte de Dumbledore, et qu'ils étaient sûrement tous manipulé par lui.

Il ne laissera pas ce vieux réussir son plan.

Il se leva et avança doucement vers le berceau de l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras.

Le destin allait changer et Harry James Potter allait l'aider pour ça.

Tom transplana, le bébé dans ses bras, avec qu'une seule pensée en tête, Dumbledore allait payer ses crimes..

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Note 2** : Alors, maintenant c'est à vous de faire un choix. Je sais déjà qu'il y aura les années de Poudlard de Harry. Mais il y a deux chose dont je ne suis pas sur :

\- Préférez vous aller directement à la rentrée de Harry pour le chapitre 2, et faire régulièrement des Flash Back pour savoir comment il a grandit ?

\- Préférez vous voir l'enfance de Harry pour les prochains chapitres ?

Bref, par contre je ne sais pas quand sera le prochain chapitre parce que je doit réviser pour mon oral blanc et aussi parce que j'attendrai vos réponses avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Une petite review ?

Big Bisous !


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Chemin de Travers

**Bonjour !**

 **Titre :** Tom et son Sauveur.

 **Rating :** je sais pas vraiment, on verra plus tard

 **Disclaimer :** Rien de ce monde ne m'appartiens

 **Résumé** : Albus Dumbledore a réussi à manipuler l'esprit de Tom Jedusor pour en faire un parfait petit Voldemort. Mais celui-ci, en essayant de tuer Harry Potter, redeviendra normal. Les plans de L'ombre qui se cache dans la Lumière vont changer. Et pour cela, Tom aura besoin du Survivant.

 **Couple** : ?

 **Note** : Hey ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, enfin bref... Je vous préviens toute suite que pour le chapitre trois vous verrez ce qu'il s'est passé juste après la mort de James et la disparition de Harry. Donc vous aurez les réactions de Dumbledore, Lily, Sirius,... Il y a une note en fin de chapitre mais elle ne sert à rien pour la fanfic, c'est juste une aide que j'ai à vous demander ^^ Bonne lecture

* * *

Harry regarda le pub minuscule et miteux, coincé entre une grande librairie et une maison de disques, et soupira. Le Chaudron Baveur avait beau être célèbre, il n'en restait pas moins misérable. Il avança vers le petit bâtiment et regarda autour de lui, personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Ils ne le remarquaient même pas enfaite.

Il poussa la vieille porte qui s'ouvrit dans un gros grincement. Toutes les têtes se tournaient alors vers lui. Il les ignora et avança vers le barman qui rangeait des verres.

Tom posa le contenu qu'il avait dans la main et regarda l'enfant qui lui faisait face. Le garçon avait les cheveux noir de jais, longs et noués en catogan. Il avait un sac à dos qui tenais que sur une épaule. Il portait des vêtements moldu, ce qui était étrange pour un enfant lorsque celui-ci était seul. Mais ce qui mettait réellement mal à l'aise était ses yeux verts de l'enfant, des yeux particulièrement froids. Il frissonna quand il vit que le garçon le regardait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, ce n'était qu'un enfant au nom de Merlin, il lui demanda.

\- Que veux voulez-vous ?

Il grimaça quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait vouvoyé le garçon et remarqua que ce dernier lui aussi l'avait remarqué. Il eut des sueurs froides quand le plus jeune lui fit un sourire qui semblait tout sauf gentil. Et c'est la qu'il remarqua l'aura noire émanant du garçon et, en regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Certains clients regardaient avec une certaine crainte ce qui était censé être un jeune enfant.

Harry sourit intérieurement, il adorait faire son petit effet. Mais il se reprit, il était censé passer inaperçu au moins jusqu'à Poudlard.

\- J'aimerais prendre une autre sortie, dit l'enfant avec une voix froide, tout sourire disparu.

Tom acquiesça et lui demanda de lui suivre. Ils sortirent hors du bar, dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et des mauvaises herbes.

Cela reflète bien le Chaudron Baveur, pensa Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Tom arrivé devant un mur, compta les briques et tapota trois fois à un endroit précis avec sa baguette. Le mur commença à trembler et les briques bougèrent pour laisser place à une entrée.

Harry, guère impressionné, fit un signe de tête pour remercier Tom et partit sans un mot.

Le plus vieux regarda la petite silhouette du garçon et eut un soupir de soulagement. Il était enfin parti. Pas que Tom avait eut peur d'un morveux mais il fallait avouer que cet enfant avait une aura très sombre.

Tom regarda une dernière fois le garçon et retourna dans le pub, le mur de brique se refermant derrière lui.

 **o0o0o**

Harry se dirigea calmement vers la boutique d'Ollivander. Il avait déjà une baguette mais celle-ci serait trop puissante et trop visible. _Il_ lui avait conseillé d'acheter une nouvelle baguette, _Il_ pensait que c'était le mieux à faire bien qu'elle ne saurait jamais aussi forte que sa première baguette.

Devant la porte, il prit le temps de regarder la boutique. Celle-ci était simple, il y avait marqué 'Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. ' au-dessus de la porte. La vitrine était simplement composée d'une baguette en bois posé sur un coussin bleu foncé.

En rentrant, la petite cloche bougea et fit du bruit. Harry regarda autour de lui. Il y avait des centaines d'étagères, toutes remplis de boîte numérotées.

Le brun qui sentit une présence derrière, sortit son couteau caché sous sa manche et mit la lame sous la gorge du nouvel arrivant. Harry avait toujours eu des réactions excessives, enfin c'était ce qu' _Il_ disait. Remarquant qu'il n'était pas menacé, il se calma.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, dit-il avec un petit sourire contrit en rangeant sa lame.

Le vieil homme en face de lui déglutit mais ne dit rien.

\- Vous êtes là pour une baguette j'imagine ? Dit-il finalement après un temps d'hésitation.

Ollivander était surpris, comment un enfant pouvait-il avoir ce genre de réaction ? Il n'y avait que les russes pour entrainer leurs enfants aux armes blanches. Beaucoup devenaient des assassins d'ailleurs. Il se secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées, il devait satisfaire son client.

Le petit brun regarda l'adulte s'affairer à chercher une baguette lui correspondant mais en vain. La première explosa, littéralement. La deuxième fit exploser toutes les vitres de la pièce. La troisième fit la même chose que la première. Et cela continua pendant plusieurs minutes.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire de la journée.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Ollivander soupira et regarda l'enfant. Toutes ses baguettes avaient été testées et aucunes n'allaient, c'était la première fois que cela arrivait. Peut-être que… Mais c'était impossible ! Cette baguette était destinée à rester ici pour l'éternité. Pourtant…

Il se leva et alla dans l'arrière boutique. Il revint avec une boîte qui semblait très vieille et poussiéreuse. Sur le devant de la boîte l'on pouvait voir des écriteaux étranges, cela ressemblait à des fines lignes illisibles pour un être humain. Mais Harry ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit ce qu'il y avait marqué sur la boîte.

C'était du Fourchelangue.

 _Il_ lui avait appris à cette langue. Bien que beaucoup de sorciers pensent que c'est génétique et impossible à apprendre, c'était tout le contraire. Les sorciers anglais pensent, depuis Salazar Serpentard, que le Fourchelangue est pour les mages noirs.

C'est d'ailleurs pour une de ces raisons que l'Angleterre est la risée des autres pays. Avec toutes leurs réformes anti-créatures, leurs peurs pour la magie qu'ils jugent noires ou encore les matières qu'ils enseignent dans leur seule école magique, ils étaient moqués par leurs voisins.

Mais _Il_ lui avait appris à faire la part des choses et à réfléchir par lui-même.

Il s'approcha du vendeur et prit délicatement la boîte qu'il avait dans les mains. Passant doucement la main sur la face pour enlever la poussière, il réussit à lire _' Baguette numéro trois : cheveux de Stryges et bois de Irminsul.'_. Il ouvrit tout aussi doucement le haut de la boîte et ne peut que admirer la baguette face à lui.

De couleur rouge sang avec des petites taches noires, elle était magnifique. Elle était très fine et semblait flexible. Elle reposait sur un tissu de velours de la même couleur que ses yeux.

Harry prit la baguette et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Des étincelles rouge, noir, et verte jaillir de l'extrémité de la baguette alors qu'un vent léger faisait voler ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers une lampe qui était sur le bureau et chuchota un sort de métamorphose. La lampe se transforma aussitôt en chaton.

Il regarda de nouveau la baguette, la sensation était étrange. Une sensation de pouvoir d'une force brute mais en même temps raffinée. Si sa première baguette est puissante, celle la l'est encore plus. Par Merlin, elle était même trop puissante, comment a-t-elle put être créée ?

La voix d'Ollivander le sortit de sa stupeur.

\- Impressionnant, très impressionnant, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Cette baguette a été découverte par mon père il y a très longtemps… Il n'avait jamais réussi à découvrir les éléments de cette baguette et n'avait jamais trouvé un sorcier pouvant l'utiliser…

Il reprit délicatement la baguette des mains d'Harry, bien que celui-ci était réticent à la lâcher, et la remit dans sa boîte puis il l'enveloppa de papier kraft en continuant de marmonner dans sa barbe.

\- Le prix ? Demanda le brun interrompant les pensées du vendeur.

\- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

\- Le prix, le prix de la baguette, précisa-t-il en pointant cette dernière du doigt.

\- Oh, oui bien sur. Cela fera 40 gallions.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Olivander l'interrompit.

\- Cette baguette est plus ancienne qu'Albus Dumbledore, elle vaut ce prix, fini t-il fermement.

Il grimaça mais abdiqua et lui donna la somme demandée. _Il_ allait le tuer pour tout l'argent utilisé. Le brun passa la porte en jetant un regard noir au plus âgé et disparu dans le Chemin de Travers.

Ollivander regardait encore l'endroit que venait de quitter et sourit. Cette année allait vraiment être intéressante.

 **o0o0o**

Harry maugréait encore quand il arriva devant le magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait : 'Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers'. Il rentra dans la boutique et se fit immédiatement agresser par une petite femme replète et souriante, vêtue entièrement de mauve.

\- C'est pour Poudlard mon petit ? Demanda telle avant même que Harry eut le temps de sortir un mot.

Et sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que soit il se retrouva sur un tabouret avec une robe de sorcier trop grande pour lui pendant qu'elle entreprit d'épingler l'ourlet pour mettre à la bonne longueur.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le brun se retrouva avec des nouvelles botes, un nouveau chapeau et de nouvelles robes de sorciers.

Il se retrouva de nouveau dans le Chemin de Travers. Harry regarda le ciel et vit que le soleil commençait à ce coucher. Son pas se fit presser.

Il continua à faire ses courses. Son sac remplit d'objets, qu'il pense inutile, si vous voulez son avis, il prit sa bourse et regarda à l'intérieur. Grimaçant, il rangea sa bourse, _Il_ allait vraiment le tuer.

Le brun se mit dans un coin sombre entre deux maisons et prit le Portoloin en forme de bouton qui était dans sa poche. C'était _Lui_ qu'il lui avait fait pour qu'il puisse rentrer sans problème. Il soupira, il n'avait jamais aimé les Portoloins, cela lui provoquait des nausées insupportables.

Il tient fermement ses affaires et activa le Porteloin.

Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

* * *

 **Note 2** : Alors je vous explique, depuis quelques mois je cherche une fanfiction que j'ai lus mais dont j'ai totalement oublié le nom et pratiquement toute l'histoire enfaîte, je ne sais même plus si cette histoire est bien. Enfin bref, tout ce dont je me souvient c'est :

\- C'est un Drarry

\- Harry est une créature magique rare et je crois que c'est génétique

\- Draco est l'âme-sœur de Harry

\- Sirius est encore vivant (enfin je crois)

\- Je me souviens plutôt bien d'une scène : Harry dit a Draco qu'il peut prendre son temps pour savoir si il veut sortir avec Harry. Draco dit alors qu'il préfère ne pas sortir avec lui maintenant. Harry accepte et part mais Harry ne lui avait pas dit que si l'âme-sœur rejetait la créature magique, cette dernière se laissait mourir. Donc Harry part, Draco préviens les autres et les autres lui dit que Harry est surement partit mourir et Draco panique. Il le retrouve au bord de la mort et l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Harry se réveille seul et décide de faire tout ce qu'il faut pour être accepter par Draco mais décide de faire une balade et laisse un mot sur le lit pour pas les inquiéter. Quand il les retrouve, il les voit tous paniqués parce que ils n'ont pas vue le mot.

C'était dure a expliquer désolée ^^. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'ai vraiment envie de relire cette fanfic et ne pas la retrouver me fruste. Bref, si vous la connaissez pouvez vous me mettre le nom dans une review ? Merci !

* * *

Une review ?

 **Big Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Un nouveau Plan

**Bonjour !**

 **Titre :** Tom et son Sauveur.

 **Rating :** Bon, on vas dire M

 **Disclaimer** : Rien de m'appartient, à par l'histoire ci dessous.

 **Résumé** : Albus Dumbledore a réussi à manipuler l'esprit de Tom Jedusor pour en faire un parfait petit Voldemort. Mais celui-ci, en essayant de tuer Harry Potter, redeviendra normal. Les plans de l'Ombre qui se cache dans la Lumière vont changer. Et pour cela, Tom aura besoin du Survivant.

 **Couple** : ?

 **Note :** Merci, merci, merci ! Grace à vous j'ai enfin pu relire cette fanfiction qui me hantait depuis des mois ! C'était tellement frustrant... Enfin bref, merci pour toutes les reviews ! Il y aura une note en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture !

 ** _Blabla comme ça_ **: Français

* * *

 **01 Novembre 1981:**

Le soleil se couchait, laissant voir à qui le voulait, la beauté de la lune qui reflétait sur le lac. Les créatures peuplant ces terres se préparaient pour la nuit. Les elfes de maisons travaillant à Poudlard commençaient à prendre leurs outils de nettoyage et les tableaux fermaient les yeux.

Albus Dumbledore, qui, pour ne pas changer était seul dans son bureau, fulminait.

De rage, il jeta son sachet de bonbons aux citrons qui explosa près de la porte, s'attirant le regard mécontent des tableaux présents.

Harry foutu Potter avait disparu emportant avec sa gloire et sa réussite ! Le début de son plan se déroulait à la lettre. Rien n'aurait dù pouvoir gâcher ce qu'il avait prévu pendant des années. Il avait cru devenir vert de rage quand Hagrid lui avait dit que Lily était encore vivante, et encore plus quand il eut appris par la suite que le dernier Potter avait disparu.

Pourtant tout semblait se passer comme prévu, le _Sine Voluntatem_ * qu'il avait lancé à Peter marchait toujours.

Il sourit fièrement en se rappelant de ce sort qu'il avait lui-même créé. Il permettait au lanceur de contrôler la volonté d'une personne jusqu'à que cette dernière croit réellement que cette volonté lui était propre. Celui-ci avait permis de créer les plus grands Mages Noirs du Monde Sorcier. Ainsi que leurs plus grands ''supporteurs''. Mais pour que ce sort fonctionne, il fallait sacrifier plusieurs vies humaines et cela que pour le lancer sur une seule personne. Mais ça fonctionnait ! Il avait encore créé l'un des Hommes les plus craints de sa génération, que même son nom pouvait en faire pleurer plus d'un. Malheureusement tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait imaginé pour le futur, n'arrivera surement jamais.

Maintenant; il se retrouvait avec une prophétie inutile, un méchant envolé, un héro disparu et une famille en deuil, qui voulait absolument retrouver le petit bébé Potter.

Albus, lasse, se passa la main sur les yeux en se rappelant de ces crétins qui était venu réclamer vengeance.

 **Flash Back :**

-Commença disparu ?! Cria Sirius Black en tapant son poing sur le bureau du Directeur.

Albus soupira. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle et pour tout dire, ça l'inquiétait. La voix grave du Black interrompit ses pensées.

\- Vous nous aviez promis de les protéger ! Et maintenant Harry a disparu et James est…est…, sa voix se brisa.

Il soupira de nouveau.

-Je suis désolé Sirius, j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu et ça n'a pas été suffisant, mais Voldemort-

\- Je m'en contrefous de votre Voldemort ! Mon meilleur ami est mort et son fils, mon filleul, a disparu ! Et c'est votre faute ! Je vous jure que… l'interrompit Sirius

Un terrible sanglot se fit entendre dans la pièce, les deux hommes se tournèrent simultanément vers la source du bruit et tombèrent sur une magnifique femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts remplit de larmes. Elle se tenait sur une chaise, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux, les mains sur le visage alors que ses épaules bougeaient au rythme de ses pleurs.

\- Oh Lily… murmura la voix faiblarde du jeune homme.

Sirius s'approcha doucement de la nouvelle Potter et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes en la berçant doucement.

Dumbledore eut une moue dégoûtée mais se reprit bien vite. Il se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme encore dans les bras de Sirius dans une vaine tentative de calmer la situation. Mais la rousse s'échappa sèchement de son étreinte. Elle lui jeta un regard noir alors que les larmes continuaient toujours de couler.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! Cria-t-elle. Ne me touchez plus jamais, fini-elle dans un murmure.

Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses mains qui ne voulaient pas arrêter de trembler. Elle soupira essayant de calmer ses larmes, en vain, puis remonta son regard vers Dumbledore.

\- Vous et votre putain de prophétie m'avez gâché la vie, Dumbledore ! Ma famille… Ma famille est détruite ! Vous savez quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un rire sans joie. Je quitte votre camp de la ''lumière'', fini-elle ironiquement.

Elle partit en claquant la porte, laissant Sirius seul avec Albus. Le Black regarda le plus vieux qui semblait vraiment faire son âge et grimaça. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu faire parti du camp de Dumbledore, qu'il trouvait un peu trop manipulateur à son gout, mais James lui faisait confiance et lui avait confiance en James. Mais maintenant il ne restait plus qu'un cadavre là où il y avait son meilleur ami il y a peu de temps. Son filleul, celui qu'il avait promis de protéger au péril de sa vie, avait disparu. Un de ses meilleurs ami est un traître et le dernier vivant est parti après avoir su que tout le monde le prenait pour un Mangemort.

Sirius s'en voulait énormément d'avoir cru que Remus était le traître mais c'était encore ce Dumbledore qui leur avait dit et il y avait directement cru alors qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en Remus. C'est comme ci… comme ci on l'avait contrôlé mais c'était impossible. Il savait qu'il cherchait probablement juste une excuse au faite qu'il ait tout bonnement accusé son meilleur ami sans preuve mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ai pu le penser Mangemort.

Il se secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées et concentra de nouveau son regard sur celui qui lui faisait face.

\- Dumbledore, aujourd'hui vous avez perdu le soutient de la famille Potter, commença-t-il durement.

Il prit sa baguette, faisant se figer Albus, et la pointa sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur.

\- Je jure sur ma vie et ma magie, que moi Sirius Orion Black, ne laissera plus Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore avoir accès aux coffres des Potter ainsi que du mien*. Je jure aussi de ne plus le laisser interférer dans la vie de Lily Rose Potter, ainsi soit il.

Le bout de sa baguette brilla et un filet rouge sortit de cette dernière et alla se loger dans le bras de Sirius. Le Black vacilla un peu, cela lui avait pompé une partie de sa magie. Il s'appuya sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Lily et soupira de fatigue. Il se redressa et regarda Dumbledore qui semblait encore choqué. Sirius n'eut même pas l'envie de se moquer.

\- Dumbledore, je vais chercher Harry moi-même à partir de maintenant et vous ne me l'empêcherez pas.

Et il partit.

 **Fin du flash back.**

Il avait perdu énormément d'argent avec la promesse de Sirius. Ainsi que le soutient de la famille Potter, ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Il avait voulu lui jeter _Sine Voluntatem_ mais quand il avait trouvé les moldus à sacrifier, le Black avait disparu.

Tout son plan était foutu. Sans Harry Potter, il ne pouvait plus accomplir la prophétie. Et surtout sans Voldemort, le peuple n'auraient pas besoin d'un héro. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de tout arranger.

Albus regardait distraitement Fumseck se nettoyer les plumes avec son bec et son regard s'illumina. Harry Potter n'était pas le seul concerné par la prophétie, il y avait aussi Neville Londubat. Il pourrait facilement devenir le prochain Survivant.

Albus eut un sourire satisfait. Un nouveau plan commençait à se former dans son esprit et il ferait tout pour que celui-ci fonctionne.

 **o0o0o**

 **01 Novembre 1981**

Tom n'en pouvait plus. Comment un bébé pouvait autant crier ? Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il ne faisait que pleurer et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Son regard se porta sur le petit monstre qui était dans son berceau et qui pleurait toutes les larmes que pouvait un bébé.

Il regarda la pièce misérable où ils étaient et soupira. Il avait put avoir une maison moldu grâce à son héritage mais la maison avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne rénovation.

Il se leva de la chaise où il était assis et alla à la fenêtre. Il passa sa main sur la vitre pour enlever la buée. Tom ne put que admirer la paysage que la France lui donnait.

 **o0o0o**

 **22 Mars 1984 :**

Harry souleva durement son sac et courut avec ses petites jambes jusqu'à l'adulte qui l'avait devancé. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il attrapa la main du plus grand et la tira doucement.

\- **_Tom ?_** Demanda-t-il avec sa petite voix.

Le dit Tom baissa les yeux et regarda l'enfant qui semblait essoufflé, les joues rougies et les cheveux en bataille. Il sourit tendrement et passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

\- **_Oui ?_** Répondit-il gentiment.

Harry leva les bras vers lui dans une demande explicite.

Tom sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

\- **_Bonhomme ?_**

Le petit brun leva le regard vers lui, attendant la suite de la question.

\- _**Ça te dit une glace ?**_ Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui grandissait de minutes en minutes.

\- **_Vii !_** S'exclama le dernier des Potter en applaudissant avec ses petites mains boudinées.

 **o0o0o**

 **17 Avril 1987 :**

\- **_Harry, attends !_** S'exclama une voix assurément féminine qui semblait se dépêcher.

L'enfant se retourna et s'arrêta. Une belle blonde arriva à son niveau et soupira lourdement, asseyant de reprendre sa respiration. Après quelques secondes, elle remonta son regard bleu vers celui vert de la personne qui lui faisait face et sourit. Elle s'approcha doucement et lui fit une bise rapide sur la joue.

\- **_Passe de bonne vacance Harry !_** Dit-elle joyeusement.

Elle laissa derrière elle un petit Harry qui avait rougit sous le regard moqueur de Tom Jedusor qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

 **o0o0o**

 **04 Octobre 1988 :**

\- **_Non,_** dit-il avec une voix froide.

\- **_Mais-,_** tenta une petite voix.

\- **_Aller…_** Tu sais que ce serait parfait…, en tenta une deuxième.

\- **_J'ai dis non_ **! Sa voix semblait avoir encore perdu plusieurs degrés.

\- **_Mais Harry, ils ont raison. Tu devrais garder cette robe pour la fête d'Alice, tu es tellement mignon dedans…_** dit une voix moqueuse qui appartenait assurément à Tom.

Harry lança un regard noir au traître, soupira et regarda ses deux amis face à lui. Il tira sur la robe rose à rubans qu'il portait, essayant vainement d'allonger cette dernière.

Il hocha la tête avec réticence, il reçut deux grands sourires de la part de ses amis en réponse, il évita soigneusement celui moqueur du seul adulte présent, il sourit lui aussi, les sourires de ses amis étaient vraiment contagieux.

 **o0o0o**

 **03 Juin 1991 :**

Minerva Mcgonagall signait distraitement les lettres qui seraient envoyées chez les prochains élèves de Poudlard. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser au chat de l'une de ses Gryffondor qui était malheureusement mort il y a peu de temps et laissa échapper une petite larme. Il avait été un si merveilleux ami…

Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle signa une lettre destinée à Harry James Potter alors que celui-ci avait disparu depuis dix ans maintenant.

* * *

 **Note 2 :** est ce que vous voudriez des petits chapitres bonus qui seraient dans le même style que la fin de ce chapitre et qui montreraient des petits bouts de la vie de Harry ? Et est ce que vous voudriez que je réponde à vos review par MP ? ( et les Guest dans les chapitres ?) Ou vous vous en foutez ? ;)

* * *

Une review ?

 **Big Bisous !**


	4. Chapter 4 : La Gare

**Bonjour !**

 **Titre :** Tom et son Sauveur.

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** rien de ce monde ne m'appartiens

 **Résumé :** Albus Dumbledore a réussi à manipuler l'esprit de Tom Jedusor pour en faire un parfait petit Voldemort. Mais celui-ci, en essayant de tuer Harry Potter, redeviendra normal. Les plans de l'Ombre qui se cache dans la Lumière vont changer. Et pour cela, Tom aura besoin du Survivant.

 **Couple :** ?

 **Note :** Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publiée plus tôt mais je n'est aucune excuse. Et le pire c'est que ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de ce chapitre (bon, je ne suis pas non plus satisfaite de mes autres chapitres mais la c'est pire). Enfin bref, je pense que vais mettre à chaque fin de chapitre un petit moment de l'enfance de Harry. Et surtout merci pour toutes les reviews ! Bon chapitre !

 ** _Blabla comme ça :_** français

* * *

\- Baisse toi ! Cria Harry alors que lui-même sautait derrière une grosse pierre à sa droite.

Une explosion retentit derrière lui.

Il ferma les yeux et se permit de reprendre son souffle pendant quelques secondes. Relevant la tête, il regarda autour de lui et ne put que grimacer face au triste spectacle. Hermione était évanoui dans une position étrange. Théo avait le visage recouvert de sang, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas que son sang. Des cadavres de statues étaient en morceaux un peu partout dans la pièce.

Tournant sa tête de l'autre côté il regarda le visage Seamus qui essayait vainement de respirer régulièrement. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et Harry lui fit un faible sourire. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit le collier que Tom lui avait offert.

Il regarda le jeune garçon près de lui.

\- Seamus ? Lui cria-t-il pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit.

\- Ouais ? Lui répondit l'autre en surveillant autour de lui pour voir si la Bête revenait.

Il lui tendit le collier et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Seamus hocha et prit l'objet, lui promettant silencieusement de le donner à Tom en cas de problème.

Le plus jeune des Potter força sa main à ne pas trembler et prit sa dague. Harry soupira et prit tout le courage qu'il avait au fond de lui. Il se releva et regarda la Bête dans les yeux quand celle-ci l'eut remarquée.

Et les deux adversaires partirent l'un vers l'autre dans un dernier combat.

 **o0o0o**

 _ **Quelques années auparavant…**_

Harry passa la porte de la gare et regarda autour de lui, cherchant l'entrée 9 ¾. Il esquivât un moldu en costard, qui courait vers un train dont les portes se fermaient. Trouvant enfin l'entrée 9, il avança vers l'entrée du troisième muré mais se fit percuter par une dame rousse qui ronchonna.

\- Stupide moldu, cracha-t-elle en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Harry haussa un sourcil et la regarda avancer, elle aussi, vers l'entrée accompagnée par cinq enfants roux. Le brun perçu nettement le regard désolé que lui lancèrent les deux garçons qui semblaient être des jumeaux. Il leur sourit discrètement et continua sa route.

Il arriva enfin devant l'entrée. Un mur simple en soi, mais ou l'on pouvait sentir une aura de magie puissante. Il passa doucement sa main sur le mur et il les sentit traverser. Souriant légèrement, il avança et traversa le mur.

 **o0o0o**

Les enfants sorciers faisaient des signes de la main à leurs proches pendant que le train se mettait en route. Certains parents avaient les larmes aux yeux qu'ils essayaient de cacher, de joie et de tristesse sans doute. Cette scène blasa Harry qui était assis, seul, dans une des nombreuses cabines du train. Lui n'aura surement jamais de famille lui faisant des adieux. Un sourire naquit malgré tout sur son visage, il n'était pas seul, Patmol, Mère, Adélaïde, Lunard et surtout Tom étaient là pour lui.

Son coude posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête posée sûr son poing, le brun regardait le paysage passer alors que lui-même pensait à sa rentrée. Son parrain était sur qu'il irait à Serpentard mais Tom pensait qu'il irait à Gryffondor. Lui penchait plutôt pour Serdaigle, les Serpentard étaient trop vicieux pour lui et les Gryffondor trop… trop, juste trop.

Une tape sur la porte interrompit ses pensées. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer deux têtes rousses identiques. Harry reconnut immédiatement les jumeaux qui accompagnaient la grosse dame rousse **(NdA : désolée pour ça, mais je ne l'aime pas)** à la gare.

\- Oh ! Mais n'est-il pas… commença l'un des deux garçons.

\- Le Moldu que l'on a croisé, mon chère Forge **(NdA : d'après mes souvenirs Fred se nommait lui-même Forge, nan ?)** ! Termina le deuxième.

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Le dernier qui avait parlé reprit la parole :

\- Nous oublions notre politesse, il s'approcha. Enchanté, j'ai pour humble nom Fred Weasley. Mais tu peux m'appeler Fred, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Et le beau gosse à coté de moi s'appelle George.

Le dit George lui fit un grand signe de la main. Fred reprit un visage sérieux et passa nerveusement la main sur sa nuque attirant le regard d' Harry qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

\- Hm, nous sommes désolés pour notre mère tout à l'heure… dit Fred.

\- Elle a quelques préjugés… Continua George, hésitant.

\- Mais elle n'est pas méchante ! Termina Fred.

Le Potter ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis il sourit. Ils avaient l'air d'être des personnes bien. Les deux roux sourirent de soulagement.

\- Bon, commença George, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais Angelina m'attend. A plus Fred ! A plus Moldu-Inconnu-Qui-N'en-Est-Pas-Un !

Et il partit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Et tu t'appelles comment ? Lui demanda le roux.

\- Harry, juste Harry.

Fred haussa les sourcils. Mais Harry ne pouvait rien dire, en tout cas, pas toute suite. Son entrée à Poudlard allait être spectaculaire, pensait le brun en souriant intérieurement. Il pouvait déjà imaginer la tête de Dumby quand il découvrira qu'il n'était pas mort ni disparu d'ailleurs. Le roux reprit la parole.

\- Très bien juste Harry, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs minutes puis Fred le quitta pour rejoindre son frère. Harry, de nouveau seul, regarda dehors. Une autre tape sur la porte l'interrompit de nouveau.

Un blond suivit de deux bruns rentrèrent dans le compartiment. Le blond le regarda dédaigneusement de haut en bas. Harry grimaça, il détestait être jugé comme cela.

\- Je cherche Neville Longdubat, tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard ? Oh, désolé tu n'es surement qu'un Sang-De-Bourbe, tu ne doit pas connaître des gens comme nous, fini-il moqueur.

La main d'Harry se sera nerveusement autour de la baguette. Le tuer ne serait pas une bonne idée, même si c'était terriblement tentant. Il regarda de nouveau le paysage, l'ignorant de façon spectaculaire. Le blond devint alors rouge de honte.

\- De quel droit m'ignores-tu !? Tu te crois supérieur à moi ? Je le dirai à Père et il-

Le brun l'interrompit en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Le blond perdit tout le rouge qu'il avait gagné. Il s'approcha doucement du blond et mit sa bouche au niveau de son oreille. Il lui susurra :

\- Ecoute moi bien… Si tu me reparles de cette façon encore une fois, je peux te jurer que toi et ta tête d'aristo' coincé finiront à l'infirmerie avant que tu sois répartie et ce, sans même utiliser ma baguette…

Le blond le regarda avec terreur et partit en claquant la porte. Harry tourna alors lentement la tête vers les deux autres qui étaient restés là et fut surprit de les voir tous les deux souriant. Le basané rigola et lui mit une tape dans le dos, le faisant pencher en avant.

\- Bravo mon gars ! Tu l'as bien remis à sa place ! Dit ce dernier, toujours avec son grand sourire.

Il lui tendit sa main. Harry attendit quelques secondes puis il lui la prit.

\- Blaise Zabini, enchanté. Lui, dit-il en pointant celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé, c'est Théodore Nott mais tu peux l'appeler Théo et celui qui est parti en courant est Draco Malefoy.

\- Harry, enchanté.

\- J'imagine que je n'aurais que ton nom à la répartition ? Demanda Blaise avec un petit sourire que Harry lui répondit sans dire un mot de plus.

Les deux bruns s'installèrent sur la baquette. Blaise se mit en tailleur et posa son dos sur la fenêtre. Surprenant pour un Sang-Pur, pensa Harry. Il connaissait bien les Zabini et les Nott ainsi que les Malefoy. Toutes des familles de Sang-Purs qui pensaient que les Moldus étaient des déchets. Tom lui avait apprit les normes de ces familles et le comportement du Zabini ne leur ressemble pas.

Cela lui rappela un peu Sirius, un enfant de noble qui était destiné à devenir le Lord de sa famille mais qui devint à la place l'enfant raté de la famille. Le Black lui avait parlé de la façon dont son père, James, l'avait soutenu pendant cette période douloureuse pour lui.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et regarda le duo qui parlaient doucement sans réellement se soucier de sa présence. Théo tourna alors la tête vers lui et commença à lui parler. Et discutèrent tout les trois et rigolèrent ensemble.

L'année commençait bien.

 **o0o0o**

 **31 juillet 1988 :**

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Harry regarda, surprit, tous ses amis et sa famille qui étaient rassemblés dans le salon. Un énorme gâteau était posé sur la table alors que des cadeaux étaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Le brun ferma la porte par laquelle il venait de rentrer et avança dans la pièce.

\- Oh mon chéri ! Dit sa mère et le prenant dans ses bras. Tu as déjà huit ans, mon grand bébé !

\- Maman, on n'est pas seul, chuchota Harry rouge de honte alors que les convives rigolaient.

\- _**Bonhomme. Viens voir**_ , dit Tom après que Lily eut fini de l'étouffer.

Harry s'approcha de l'adulte et celui-ci lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Il se mit à genoux devant l'enfant.

\- _**Encore une année à mes cotés**_ , dit Tom avec un sourire que lui renvoya Harry.

Oui, encore une nouvelle et bonne année.

\- Le gâteau, le gâteau ! Cria Sirius, interrompant le moment.

Harry rigola et s'approcha de l'objet désiré.

 _Faite que je puisse vivre encore pleins d'années à leur côté_ , pensa le brun avant de souffler les bougies.

* * *

Une review ?

 **Big Bisous !**


	5. Chapter 5 : La Grande Salle

**Bonjour !**

 **Titre :** Tom et son Sauveur

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer** : rien de ce monde ne m'appartiens

 **Résumé** : Albus Dumbledore a réussi à manipuler l'esprit Tom Jedusor pour en faire un parfait petit Voldemort. Mais celui-ci,en essayant de tuer Harry Potter, redeviendra normal. Les plans de l'Ombre qui se cache dans la lumière vont changer. Et pour cela, Tom aura besoin du Survivant.

 **Couple :** ?

 **Note** : Je suis sincèrement désolée de n'avoir pas publié de chapitre depuis longtemps et je n'ai aucune vrai excuse. La seule que je peux avoir pour le dernier mois est que demain j'ai mon oral de français ! J'ai envie de pleurer... Enin bref, il y a une note importante à la fin, merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry venait de rentrer dans la Grande Salle.

Il marchait au côté d'une fille brune qu'il ne connaissait pas, Blaise et Théo étaient derrière lui. Il regarda discrètement la salle qui réunit toutes les maisons et sourit. Elle était comme lui avait expliqué sa mère. Il admira le ciel découvert et les bougies flottantes. Son regard descendit sur les quatre plus grandes tables, composé de jeunes élèves qui regardaient les petits nouveaux avec de l'intérêt, et pour d'autres avec un certain ennuie.

Sa tête tourna vers la table devant, la plus petite, celle des professeurs. Il vit Severus le regarder et lui faire un discret sourire que le brun lui répondit. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Sev' ! Il continua son inspection. Son regard se fit dur quand il tomba sur Dumbledore. Evidement, Tom ne lui avait pas caché ce qu'il lui avait fait. Par la faute de Dumby, toute la vie du Jedusor avait été gâché, ainsi que celles de centaines de personnes.

Il se força à se calmer. La vengeance arriverait bientôt.

La professeur qui était venu les chercher, gentiment nommé Minie par Sirius, les doubla et marcha d'un pas raide vers le tabouret qui trônait devant la table des professeurs. Un vieux chapeau pointu de sorcier, était posé sur le tabouret. Il était râpé, sale, rapiécé. Harry eut une grimace, il allait vraiment devoir le mettre sur sa tête ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle, tout le monde fixait le chapeau pointu. Puis, à la plus grande horreur du brun, le chapeau ouvrit sa bouche -est-ce bien une bouche?- en grand et se mit à chanter d'une voix grave :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança, un grand parchemin dans la main.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot Hannah !

Et les noms s'enchainèrent.

Les minutes passaient, il commençait réellement à s'ennuyer. Il profita pour regarder autour de lui. Il semblait avoir des nombres irréguliers d'élèves sur les tables. Ceux qui semblaient être les Gryffondor, étaient les plus nombreux.

\- Nott Théodore !

Harry tourna la tête vers le petit brun. Il s'avança, la tête haute, un regard impassible, vers le tabouret et s'assit avec une certaine élégance. Après quelques instants, le Choixpeau s'écria :

\- Serpentard !

Toujours impassible, Théo se leva sous les applaudissements calmes de sa maison et marcha d'un pas tranquille vers sa table.

Pendant le voyage dans le train, Harry avait pu voir en Théo un garçon gentil mais qui, contrairement à son ami Blaise, restait dans son coin. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup non plus d'ailleurs, peut-être que cela changera avec le temps.

La répartition continua. Puis voyant les noms en P arriver, Harry se forma un visage froid et regarda vers la table des professeurs pour ne rien rater de leurs réactions. Il avait tellement hâte, Sirius et Tom lui avaient fait promettre de leur montrer ses souvenirs, pour qu'eux aussi, puissent profiter. Sa mère n'avait fait que secouer la tête en rigolant. Et bien qu'elle ne veuille pas l'avouer, elle aussi avait hâte.

Parkinson… les jumelles Patil… Perks… La voix de la vieille dame se bloqua quand elle vit le prochain nom, elle releva vivement la tête et regarda les élèves. Elle cherchait quelqu'un, les regardant tous un par un.

Très vite, elle se reprit et dit, d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

\- Potter, Harry…

Et Harry profita.

 **o0o0o**

 **POV McGonagall :**

Elle avait passée un bon début de journée, pensa Minerva McGonagall alors qu'elle ajustait son chignon parfait pour avoir l'aire encore plus stricte. Elle aimait voir la crainte et le respect dans les yeux de ses élèves.

Elle enleva un plis dans sa robe et marcha d'un pas sur vers les premiers année qui attendaient devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Ses pas claquant sur les pavés froids et son regard qui semblait dire : ''si tu fais une chose que je n'apprécie pas, je te tue'' en firent frissonner plus d'un.

Elle en fut incroyablement satisfaite.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et demanda d'un regard, à son mentor, son ami et son directeur, si elle pouvait faire rentrer les élèves. Le très cher Albus lui répondit d'un acquiescement. Elle retourna voir les petits gamins qui allaient lui en faire baver pendant les sept prochaines années, et les fit rentrer et ainsi commença l'une des choses qu'elle aimait le moins : la répartition.

La pauvre devait rester début pendant un long moment, elle n'était plus toute jeune quand même, et appeler les élèves un par un. Elle soupira discrètement et marcha d'un pas fataliste vers le Choixpeau qui allait, comme chaque année, chanter une horrible chanson.

Ensuite, elle commença à épeler les noms interminables des nouveaux premières années mais un nom l'empêcha de continuer.

Harry Potter.

Elle avait aimée Lily et James comme ses propres petits enfants, et elle avait beaucoup souffert du drame qui leur était arrivé. James Potter, le gamin insupportable qui lui avait fait avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'heure, celui qui ne vivait que pour faire des blagues, celui qu'elle avait apprit à apprécier et aimée, était mort. Et Lily, la jeune fille beaucoup trop intelligente pour son propre bien, était partie.

Leur fils, Harry Potter, lui avait disparu le jour de l'attaque. Cela faisait dix ans maintenant qu'il était présumé mort et voila qu'elle voyait son nom sur la liste des nouveaux élèves.

Elle cligna des yeux pour être d'avoir bien vu et releva vivement à tête. Elle cherchait des cheveux en bataille, l'un des héritages des Potter, mais n'en vit aucun.

Soufflant pour se reprendre et pour effacer toute la peine que le nom avait fait remonter à la surface, elle dit d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

\- Potter, Harry…

 **Fin POV McGonagall**

 **o0o0o**

Il s'avança vers le tabouret, le visage impassible.

Tous les professeurs le regardaient comme s'il était un revenant. Dumbledore avait recraché tout le jus de citrouille qu'il avait commencé à boire et qui, maintenant, dégoulinait sur sa longue barbe, McGonagall semblait être sur le point de pleurer, et le reste des profs' étaient beaucoup trop surpris pour pouvoir faire le moindre geste.

Harry échangea un regard avec Severus et, n'en pouvant plus, explosa de rire.

 **o0o0o**

 **08 janvier 1983 :**

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que Sirius, Remus et Lily recherchaient Harry. Severus Snape avait, à sa plus grande surprise, rejoint leur recherche et maintenant ils étaient quatre. Évidement; il ne l'avait pas accepté au début, mais au fur et a mesure des semaines et des mois, Sirius avait été obligé d'accepter qu'il voulait les aider. A présent, ils étaient tous les deux de bons amis.

Pour Remus, cela avait été compliqué. Entre lui, qui s'en voulait de l'avoir cru Mangemort et qui n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux, et avec Remus qui s'en voulait lui aussi mais lui c'était pour la ''blague'' que Sirius avait fait à Snape et qui lui avait presque couté la vie dans leurs années à Poudlard. On pouvait dire que c'était tendu entre eux.

Et pour Lily… Ca n'allait pas. La rousse n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. La mort de son mari et la perte de son seul enfant l'avait rendu plus malheureuse que jamais. Mais grâce à Severus, elle allait beaucoup mieux. Enfaite, les deux avaient développé des sentiments et ils se sont mis en couple à la surprise de tous. Au début, la jeune Potter ne voulait pas, elle avait l'impression de tromper son mari mais elle ne pouvait pas simplement passée outre ses sentiments alors elle lui en avait parlée. Et après des semaines de réflexion, ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se sont retrouvés à faire les recherches ensemble. Recherches qui n'avançaient absolument pas.

Sirius Black passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Il prit son stylo, qui est une merveille moldu de son avis, et rayé un nom de ville sur la longue liste qu'il avait entre les mains. Ce n'était pas là non plus que se trouvait Harry. Il leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

Le petit hôtel dans lesquels ils se trouvaient était chaleureux. Ils étaient dans une petite chambre qui avait deux lits doubles ainsi qu'une petite salle de bain. Remus somnolait sur l'un des lits, Severus et Lily étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre devant une petite table en bois et parlaient à voix basse.

Il allait les interpeller quand un grand ''POP'' sonore, typique des transplanages, les fit se lever et sortirent leur baguette. Un homme, grand, brun et, on peut le dire, beau, leva les mains en signe de paix et fit un gentil sourire. L'homme parla d'une voix douce avec un léger accent français et dit :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tom Jedusor et j'ai une histoire à vous raconter…

* * *

 **Note 2** : alors avant tout : je cherche une correctrice, si vous avez du temps a perdre je suis la :) et pour finir, je ne sais pas avec qui mettre Harry en couple (bon, à vrai dire j'ai une petite idée mais je ne suis pas sur), avez vous des idées ? Que se soit des filles, des garçons ou encore des créatures magiques, je suis preneuse. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !

* * *

 **Une review ?**

 **Big bisous !**


	6. Chapter 6 : Le Choixpeau

**Bonjour ou bonsoir pour mon cas !**

 **Titre :** Tom et son Sauveur

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** rien de ce monde ne m'appartiens

 **Résumé :** Albus Dumbledore a réussi à manipuler l'esprit de Tom Jedusor pour en faire un parfait petit Voldemort. Mais celui-ci, en essayant de tuer Harry Potter, redeviendra normal. Les plans de l'Ombre qui se cache dans la lumière vont changer et pour cela Tom aura besoin du Survivant.

 **Couple** : Lily/Severus et pour les autres je ne sais pas, peut être un Remus/Sirius, quand pensez vous ?

 **Note :** Les français on gagnés la coupe ! Bravo à eux :) Cela fait exactement un an jour pour jour, que mon tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction à été publié ici, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'être encore la :D J'espère mettre un peu améliorée et j'espère pouvoir encore m'améliorer pendant longtemps. Bon, sinon j'ai publiée plus tôt que la dernière fois, c'est un exploit ! (promis un jour je publierais une fois par semaine). Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

 **Gros merci à :** _**stormtrooper2, Mama-Milie, aldagon72,maud baudet , Maxine3482, Rose-Eliade, Yuuki21, mamy 83, Melodie Zik Spirit, Amber Woods et NonoPourVousServir**_ pour leur review :D

 **PS :** je n'ai ni lu ni corrigée se chapitre, je le ferais dans les jours qui suivent, si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir.

Edit : je viens de faire une rapide correction.

 _ **Blabla comme ça :**_ français

.

* * *

.

Essayant vainement de reprendre sa respiration alors que son rire ne voulait pas s'arrêter, Harry baissa la tête. Il tenta de respirer calmement et releva son regard vers la table des professeurs, il vit Dumbledore le regarder avec des yeux exorbités. Il baissa les yeux vers la grande barbe de ce dernier, suivit une goutte de jus de citrouille qui suivait les courbes que ses poils de barbe créaient et dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas rigoler de nouveau. Le Potter ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et les rouvrit, le regard impassible.

Ignorant les regards du peu d'élèves, principalement des Sang-Purs, qui avaient compris que ce n'était pas normal qu'un Potter soit présent alors que la famille était éteinte, Harry avança vers le Choixpeau qui trônait sur le tabouret.

Le chapeau usé tomba devant ses yeux, le plongeant dans le noir absolu. Il n'eut que le temps de voir les autres élèves le regarder avec curiosité.

\- Hum, tu as une vie passionnante jeune Potter… Très passionnante, dit une petite voix à son oreille. Beaucoup d'intelligence, du courage, de la loyauté ainsi qu'un esprit malin… Tu as les caractéristiques de toutes les maisons, mais aux vues de la vie que tu as et que tu auras dans le futur la maison qui te conviendra le mieux est… SERDAIGLE !

Harry entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Il ôta le chapeau et se dirigea, la tête haute, vers sa table qui l'applaudissait poliment. Un grand aux cheveux blond cendré, qu'il avait vu chez des premières années, lui fit un grand sourire et fit des signes vers la place libre près de lui. Le Potter lui rendit son sourire, s'approcha et s'assit.

\- Enchanté ! Je suis Anthony Goldstein, lui dit-il de sa voix enjouée et forte, s'attirant le regard mécontent des plus grands.

\- Harry Potter, lui avait-il doucement répondu.

Le jeune Potter regarda vers la table des Serpentard et fit un discret sourire à Blaise et Théo qui le regardaient, tous les deux, surprit. Il rigola et leur fit un clin d'œil puis se retourna vers le blond assit à ses coté.

Ce dernier regardait vers la table des professeurs avec un froncement de sourcils, le regarda et retourna son regard vers la table.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit à l'oreille :

\- Je sais que je devrais peut-être pas te demander ça mais, pourquoi les profs' te regardent comme ça ?

Le brun suivit son regard et vit, qu'effectivement, ils le regardaient tous -enfin avec Snape, presque tous-. Il leva haut le nez, et dans une réplique presque parfaite des Sang-Purs actuelle, leur fit un sourire moqueur. Les regards des adultes se firent encore plus surpris. Le Potter rigola intérieurement et se retourna vers son voisin.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils doivent justes ne pas croire possible qu'une personne aussi belle que moi puisse exister, dit-il d'un ton exagérément pompeux qui les fit rire tous les deux.

\- SERDAIGLE !

Harry et Anthony suivirent leur table quand celle-ci se mit à applaudir la nouvelle venue. Elle s'approcha, les jambes tremblantes, vers sa nouvelle table et regarda les places libres. La petite brune à lunettes s'assit à coté de lui et le regarda timidement.

Le brun prit l'initiative de lui tendre la main et se présenta dans un sourire encourageant :

\- Harry Potter, enchanté. Et celui à coté de moi c'est Anthony Goldstein.

Ce dernier fit un grand coucou de la main en signe de salut , qu'elle lui rendit, de façon plus discrète bien sur.

\- Lila Turpin, enchantée.

Les trois nouveaux se parlèrent de tout et de rien quand un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Harry se retourna vers le bruit indésiré et devint impassible -encore- et regarda McGonagall, le regard sévère et bizarrement rempli de tristesse ainsi qu'une once de regret.

La vieille dame sembla se reprendre et elle dit d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme :

\- Le Directeur veut vous voir après le repas, M. Potter.

\- Et si je ne veux pas le voir ? Répondit Harry d'une voix moqueuse.

La chère Minie eu l'air si offusqué, toute tristesse oubliée, que le brun ne pu empêcher un sourire mauvais naître sur ses lèvres. Il lui tourna le dos et recommença à manger. Un silence étrange planait dans la Grande Salle, les élèves le regardaient comme s'il était fou ou incroyablement courageux . Le brun avait un vague souvenir de Remus et Sirius qui lui disaient que personne, PERSONNE, ne devait défier McGonagall. Que c'était le suicide assuré.

Deux grands rires venant de la table des Gryffondor lui fit lever la tête. Il vit les jumeaux, Fred et George, qui avaient encore des spasmes de rire, lui lever le poing en l'air avec de grands sourires. Vite suivi par plusieurs autres élèves à travers les maisons. La vieille dame, rougissant de colère et de honte, lui cria, quelques postillons l'agressant au passage, qu'il n'avait pas le choix et partie la tête haute vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Il échangea un regard avec ses deux nouveaux amis, et pouffa.

 **o0o0o**

Il était la, seul, devant le bureau du Directeur, à se demander comment, par Merlin, était-il censé rentrer ?

Les couloirs étaient vides, seul le bruit de quelques tableaux qui discutaient, résonnait. Et devant lui se trouvait la gargouille immobile, qui attendait le mot de passe. Pourquoi ce Directeur inutile n'avait pas pensé à ça ?

Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Après plusieurs minutes à crier la stupidité du Directeur, un bruit l'interrompit. Il releva la tête qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé et regarda la Gargouille particulièrement moche devant lui.

Le petit brun monta les escaliers en pierre, regardant bien si son bouclier d'Occlumancie était toujours en place tandis que l'entrée se fermait derrière lui. Il ouvrit doucement la porte en chêne qui séparait le bureau de l'entrer et rentra dans une large pièce circulaire. Les murs du bureau étaient recouverts des portraits des anciens directeurs.

Le Directeur était la, avec son continuel sourire de papy gâteux, qui lui allait franchement pas.

\- Bonsoir, M. Potter.

Même sa voix est insupportable, pensa Harry.

Il sentit une présence qui poussait sur ses boucliers d'Occlumentatie et la repoussa sèchement. Le petit brun jeta un regard noir à l'homme surprit devant lui.

\- Ne refaites jamais ça, sa voix avait perdu plusieurs degrés.

Dumbledore le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes, le jugeant. Son visage se brisa et son masque changea. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et le regarda avec un visage impassible.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda t-il finalement.

\- Harry Potter, pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment ledit Harry.

\- Impossible, il est mort. Répondit fermement le vieil homme.

\- Ce que vous croyez…

L'homme fronça les sourcilles de contrariété. Cela était ne pouvait être vrai, si le dernier des Potter était réellement vivant ça pourrait compromettre ses plans. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver.

Ses mains se serrèrent et il reprit son masque habituel.

\- Oh, et où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps, mon garçon ? Dit-il, son sourire bienveillant bien en place.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, _vieil homme_ , répondit le petit brun, enlevant de sa main une poussière inexistence sur son épaule.

Le sourire de Dumbledore se fissura de nouveau.

De quel droit se permettait-il de lui parler ainsi ?

\- Je ne vous permets pas-

\- Je me permets seul dans ce cas, coupa Harry en se levant.

Le petit brun aux longs cheveux remit bien sa robe sorcière et fini d'une voix froide.

\- Je n'a plus rien à vous dire.

Et il parti.

Alors qu'il regardait encore ou était Harry Potter, Albus pensa que jamais il ne le laissera gâcher ses plans, jamais.

 **o0o0o**

 **15 avril 1987 :**

Le jeune Harry comptait les bonbons que Sirius lui avait donnés contre l'avis de sa mère évidement, il ne lui en restait que quatre. Il soupira. Ces petites mains tenant ses trésors, le brun se leva et marcha vers la sortie de son école.

Les couloirs étaient bien éclairés, et laissaient aux élèves la belle vision que le petit jardin donnait. Des dizaines de dessins étaient accrochés sur ces mêmes murs, avec un prénom écrit en gros.

Il fit de petit signe de la main à certains enfants qu'il croisait mais cacha du mieux qu'il put ses précieux bonbons, ils étaient à lui tout de même. Avançant rapidement vers la sortie, et zigzagant entre les autres élèves, il réussit enfin à atteindre la porte principale.

Mais alors qu'il allait la passer une petite main douce se posa sur son épaule. Le brun se retourna et tomba sur la fille la plus belle de toute l'école : Alice Leroy. La jolie blonde aux yeux bleus la regarda en souriant.

- ** _Tu allais encore t'en aller sans me dire au revoir ?_** Dit-elle, faussement sévère alors qu'elle levait un doigt accusateur vers lui.

\- **_M-mais non,_ **bredouilla le jeune Harry, les joues rougies.

La petite rigola.

\- **_Je rigole, ne t'inquiètes pas…_**

Son regard se posa sur les mains serrées du brun et elle demanda innocemment :

\- _**Tu as quoi dans les mains ?**_

La blonde ne lui lassa pas le temps de répondre et lui ouvrit les mains de force, laissant voir au monde entier les trésors d'Harry.

\- _**Oh, des bonbons !**_ S'écria joyeusement Alice alors qu'elle en prenait un sans demander l'avis du jeune Potter.

Elle le mit dans la bouche et sourit de plaisir.

\- **_A la fraise, mes préférés !_**

La jeune Leroy leva de nouveau le regard vers lui et lui fit un tendre bisou sur la joue.

\- _**Merci Harry !**_

Et elle partit en sautillant joyeusement.

Le jeune Harry, seul, baissa les yeux vers le restant de son trésor. Il ne lui restait que trois bonbons.

Mais malgré cela, il sourit.

Elle pouvait lui prendre tous les bonbons du monde...

* * *

Une review ?

 **Big bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7 : La salle commune

**Bonjour !**

 **Titre :** Tom et son Sauveur

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** je n'ai malheureusement pas créé Harry Potter

Résumé : Albus Dumbledore a réussi à manipuler l"esprit de Tom Jedusor pour ne faire un parfait petit Voldemort. Mais, celui-ci, en essayant de tuer Harry Potter, redeviendra normal. Les plans de l'Ombre qui se cache dans lumière vont changer et pour cela, Tom aura besoin du Survivant.

 **Couple** : Lily/Severus et peut être Remus/Sirius

 **Note :** je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publié de chapitre plus tot, mais je l'avoue, j'était principalement concentré sur mon autre fic **Un Autre passé pour un Autre futur** que je vous conseil de lire d'ailleurs (vive l'auto pub !) Bref, bon chapitre !

Merci à toutes les reviews, follow et favorites, je vous aime 3

 **PS** : on est à 120 follow, merci beaucoup !

* * *

Il était perdu !

Cette idiot de directeur l'avait appelé mais ne lui a pas dit où était sa salle commune.

Soupirant, le brun regarda autour de lui. Tout les couloirs se ressemblaient, leur seule différence était les tableaux mais Harry n'avait pas pensé à les regarder en allant dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de faire une école dans un château ? Il aurait réellement dû rester en France…

Ses pas claquaient sur le sol alors que le Potter était perdu dans ses pensées, pensées qui étaient principalement des petits messages de haine envers un certain homme âgé dopé aux bonbons aux citrons.

 _Non loin de la, Albus Dumbledore éternua._

Il s'arrêta et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Cela faisait longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps si vous voulez son avis, que le brun marchait sans but. Si cela continuait ainsi il allait…

\- Alors, perdu ? Murmura une voix moqueuse à ses oreilles.

Un petit cri tout sauf masculin sortit de la bouche du brun qui n'avait pas entendu la personne arrivé. Il se retourna soudainement en pointant son poignard qu'il venait de sortir de sa manche. Puis soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant l'homme face à lui.

Severus Snape, le visage impassible, le regardait. Puis un sourire franchement moqueur commença doucement à apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Oh non… pensa Harry. Il allait en entendre parler longtemps…

De façon toute à fait mature, le brun bouda. Il se retourna, croisa les bras, et recommença à marcher quand le rire sortit enfin de la gorge de l'adulte. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, il ne se faisait pas avoir si facilement d'habitude. Ce n'est quand même pas sa faute si sa haine pour le directeur occupait ses pensées !

\- Oh, allez Harry… Ce n'est pas grave de perdre de temps en temps, non ? Murmura la voix grave de Sev', alors qu'un rictus sadique prenait place sur son visage.

\- Combien ça fait déjà ? Réfléchit faussement l'homme. Je me souviens, 347 victoires pour moi contre 134 pour toi Harry… Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal pour un _enfant_ de perdre face à la supériorité d'un adulte, dit-il en accentuant le mot enfant.

Harry enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules. Il y a quelques années de cela, ils avaient commencé un jeu ensemble. Le but ? Faire peur à l'autre quand celui-ci si attend le moins. Le brun s'était beaucoup entraîné pour entendre les personnes arrivés mais malheureusement pour lui Severus, avec ses pas de loup, était pratiquement imbattable.

Ce traître était incroyablement fourbe et le prenait toujours par surprise. Ne lui laissant absolument aucunes chances.

Le Potter se retourna et lança un regard noir à l'adulte ne faisant qu'accentuer son rire.

Cela se calma doucement, et les deux sorciers commencèrent à marcher en silence. Les deux étaient perdu dans leurs pensées

\- Alors ? Que te voulais Dumbledore ? Demanda Sev', son visage étant redevenu sérieux.

Harry lui fit un rapide résumé, faisant froncer les sourcils du plus âgé.

\- Ce sale manipulateur… commença Severus, le visage froid.

Il soupira pour se calmer. S'énerver ne servirait à rien pour le moment.

\- Viens, je vais te raccompagner à ta salle commune.

Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs minutes, cette fois Harry essaya de retenir le chemin, et arrivèrent enfin devant un heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Le brun regarda autour de lui, ils étaient dans une tour de l'aile ouest de Poudlard d'après Severus.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser, sale mioche…

\- Bye le vieux…

Les deux se sourirent puis l'adulte parti .

Harry, maintenant seul, s'approcha de l'heurtoir et attendit. Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Il allait se retourner pour chercher le Snape quand une voix féminine s'éleva dans l'air.

\- Ce sont deux jumeaux vraiment identiques, l'un ment toujours et l'autre dit toujours la vérité. Celui qui ment toujours ira en enfer et celui qui dit toujours la vérité ira au paradis. Un juge devra poser une seule question pour savoir lequel des deux ira en enfer et l'autre au paradis. Laquelle ? ( **NdA** : j'ai trouvé cette devinette sur internet…)

Se retournant vivement, Harry regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Il s'approcha alors de la heurtoir. C'était donc ça le moyen pour rentrer dans la salle commune ? Et si il ne trouvait pas la réponse, comment peut il faire ?

Il demanda de répéter, ce que fit l'objet, et se mit à réfléchir. Il faudrait trouver une question dont l'on peut réellement être sur de la réponse. Allez Harry, réfléchit… Son regard s'illumina.

\- La question serait : Est-ce que c'est ton frère ?

Le brun attendit quelques secondes puis le mur s'écarta et laissa apparaître une porte.

Harry rentra et regarda autour de lui. La salle commune de Serdaigle était une vaste pièce circulaire. De grandes et élégantes fenêtres en arcade parsemaient les murs bleu et bronze. Le plafond était en forme de dôme, il était remplis d'étoiles peintes qui se reflétaient sur la moquette bleu nuit.

\- Harry ! Dit une voix, interrompant l'inspection du brun.

Le Potter reconnu son nouvel ami Anthony Golmdstein qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Le blond s'approcha vivement de lui.

\- Je t'attendais ! Le préfet avait dit que je devais rentrer mais je ne voulais pas te laisser seul dans la salle. Lila aussi voulait rester mais elle devait rejoindre les autres filles et…

Anthony continua à parler pendant plusieurs minutes sans que le brun ne dise quelque chose. Il sourit en regardant le blond, son ami, s'extasier tout seul sur la salle commune et sur toute la magie environnante.

Il n'y avait pas que du mauvais dans cette école.

 **o0o0o**

Harry et Anthony se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Le nuit s'était plutôt bien passé et malgré tout ce que pourrait dire le Potter, les lits étaient confortable. Harry avait pu parler aux autres de sa Maison et bien qu'ils semblaient tous accro au travail, ils étaient plutôt gentils.

Les deux amis passèrent les portes de la salle de repas et se dirigèrent automatiquement vers leur table qui était remplis de nourriture.

En s'asseyant, son regard se porta vers son presque oncle, Severus. Ce dernier portait son habituel visage froid. Il regardait son assiette comme celle-ci était empoisonnée.

Sentant un regard sur lui, l'adulte releva le visage de sa nourriture et fit un discret sourire à Harry, qui lui répondit de la même façon.

Il commença à se servir quand une acclamation venant de la table des Gryffondor l'interrompu.

\- C'est Neville Londubat ! Cria une voix aigu.

\- Il est vraiment trop beau, dit une autre.

\- Tu crois que je peux lui parler ?

Harry grimaça en les entendant. Il se tourna vers la porte et vit effectivement le Survivant qui semblait incroyablement gêné de l'intention qu'il recevait. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Il n'avait même pas fait attention à lui pendant la répartition.

\- Il ne sembla pas aimer l'attention qu'on lui porte, remarqua Anthony d'une voix plus sérieuse que d'habitude.

Harry approuva. C'est vrai. Ayant principalement vécu en France, le brun ne savait pas grand-chose du Survivant, bien que les exploits de ce dernier avait fait le tour du monde sorcier. Malgré le peu qu'il avait entendu de lui, il l'avait directement rangé dans la même case que Dumbledore. Comme celui-ci avait entraîné personnellement Neville, ce qui n'est un secret pour personne, le brun avait pensé qu'il était devenu le bon petit chien de Dumbledore, mais peut être s'était-il trompé ?

Regardant justement ce dernier, Harry le vit avoir un sourire de gentil papy mais vit tout de même la lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux. Le Survivant le remarqua mais détourna les yeux et s'assit seul, à l'extrémité de sa table qui le regardait comme s'il était Merlin en personne.

Et si le cas de Neville Londubas était rattrapable ?

 **o0o0o**

 **22 mai 1985 :**

Harry marchait tranquillement dans la forêt à la recherche de belles fleurs. Il voulait vraiment faire un beau bouquet pour sa maman ! Cette dernière avait bien voulu lui acheter un nouveau jouet, il devait bien la remercier, non ?

Sa maman ne voulait pas qu'il sorte seul, même Tom ne le voulait pas mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et si sa mère voyait un beau bouquet alors elle le pardonnerait.

Il remarqua un magnifique fleur aux pétales violettes plus loin et couru vers elle en souriant.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne remarqua pas le petit serpent qui s'approchait également de la fleur.

Arrivé devant la plante, il se pencha pour l'attraper quand une voix sifflante l'arrêta.

\- _Que fait un humain ici ? Devrais-je le mordre ?_ Se questionna lui-même le beau petit serpent.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de peur en le remarquant et il essaya de reculer mais tomba par terre.

\- _Non ! S'il te plait, ne mange pas…_ siffla Harry sans le remarquer.

\- _Un Parleur !_ S'étonna le serpent.

Voyant que le petit humain tremblait de peur, le serpent repris de la plus douce voix possible pour lui.

\- _Ne t'inquiètes pas petit Homme, je n'oserais pas manger un Parleur…_

Harry sécha ses larmes et demanda d'une petite voix.

\- _C'est quoi un Parleur_ ?

Cela étonna le serpent qui réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- _Un Parleur c'est un humain capable de parler à nous autres les serpents…_

\- _Oh_ , s'étonna Harry, _et c'est bien ?_ continua-t-il.

\- _Évidemment qui c'est bien ! C'est un honneur de pouvoir parler dans notre langue,_ s'emporta gentiment le serpent.

\- _Mais c'est super alors !_ S'écria Harry, heureux. _Dis, je peux te ramener à la maison ?_

\- _Si cela peux te faire plaisir,_ siffla simplement le serpent.

Harry le prit alors délicatement dans ses bras et marcha joyeusement vers sa maison. Sa mère allait être super heureuse quand il lui montrera son nouvel ami !

* * *

Neville rentre en scène !

Une review ?

 **Big bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8 : Neville

**Bonjour !**

 **Titre :** Tom et son Sauveur

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer** : je n'ai pas créé Harry Potter

 **Résumé :** Albus Dumbledore a réussi à manipuler l'esprit de Tom Jedusor pour faire un parfait petit Voldemort. Mais, celui-ci, en essayant du tuer Harry Potter, redeviendra normal. Les plans de l'Ombre qui se cache dans la lumière vont changer et pour cela, Tom aura besoin du Survivant.

 **Couple** : Lily/Severus

 **Note** : bon, je suis désolée pour le retard :( j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire mes chapitres et j'en suis désolée... Le chapitre 4 de mon autre fanfiction _**Un Autre passé pour un Autre futur**_ ( **APAF** ) est à moitié écrit ! Il ne devrait pas tarder à être publié :)Il y aura une note en fin de chapitre. Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé.

Merci pour toutes les reviews, follow et favorites, vous êtes géniaux !

Bonne lecture !

 **PS** : si l'un de vous veux bien être ma beta je suis preneuse...

 _Mamy 83_ : merci pour ta review, je suis désolée pour le temps entre chapitre :/ mais merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

Neville Londubat était le Sauveur.

C'était le sorcier le plus connu et le plus respecté de tout ce siècle, avec Albus Dumbledore évidemment. Il était aimé, envié… Mais il ne l'avait souhaité.

Neville avait toujours grandit en ayant dans la tête que le Monde sorcier lui était redevable. Chaque sorcier qu'il croisait tenait à lui serrer la main, ou se prosterner devant lui. Le brun était toujours incroyablement gêné à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait pas être seul, il ne pouvait pas se reposer.

Depuis sa tendre enfance, Albus Dumbledore l'avait forcé, avec l'accord de sa Grand-Mère, à s'entraîner constamment, pour vaincre Voldemort si celui-ci revient un jour.

Le jeune sorcier ne l'aimait pas. Il le détestait en faite. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait tué ses parents. Mais il détestait presque autant Dumbledore. Celui-ci essayait constamment de le manipulé. Depuis toujours, le grand sorcier l'utilisait pour ses plans tordus.

Neville ne le savait pas au début, il croyait vraiment que le mage blanc était une sorte de Grand-Père pour lui. Jusqu'au jour où il entendit un discussion qu'il n'aurai probablement jamais dû entendre…

 _ **Flash Back …**_

Neville souriait de toute ses dents alors qu'il s'occupait des plantes du jardin en face de son manoir. Ces dernières étaient magnifiques. Il s'en occupait depuis le début de l'année maintenant, et à chaque moment libre qui lui était accordé.

Un doux chant interrompit sa compensation. Il releva la tête et vit le Phénix de son mentor, Albus, le regarder avec un air triste. Le brun, du haut de ses huit ans, rigola et s'approcha de Fumseck pour essayer de le caresser.

Ce dernier recula en lui lançant un nouveau regard. Neville fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de nouveau. L'oiseau de feu recula encore. L'enfant le regarda étrangement.

\- Ah ! Tu veux que j'te suive, c'est ça ? Compris le Londubat.

Le Phénix hocha la tête et se remit à voler doucement vers le manoir alors que le petit brun le suivait. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, alors que les deux traversaient la grande maison. L'oiseau s'arrêta enfin devant le bureau qu'avait prit Dumbledore.

\- Mais que… commença l'enfant avait de se faire arrêter par le regard noir de l'oiseau qui se pencha ensuite doucement vers la porte comme pour écouter.

Neville fronça les sourcils mais fit de même. C'est là qu'il entendit la voix d'Albus. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Fumseck mais celui-ci l'ignora. Alors il écouta plus attentivement.

-… Ne te l'ai-je donc pas déjà dis ? Le gamin ne se doute de rien…

Un court silence s'installa.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes donc pas ?! Neville Londubat fait le parfait Survivant, même s'il est plus faible qu'Harry Potter, il fera très bien l'affaire.

Nouveau silence.

\- Mais bien sur que non, le petit ne se doute de rien. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il m'obéisse parfaitement depuis toujours. Tu sais très bien que je ne prendrais pas le moindre risque…

Neville regarda Fumseck avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si l'on suit le plan comme prévu, le gosse devrait mourir vers ses dix-huit ans…

Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Le petit brun se recula avec un main plaqué sur se bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se tourna vers l'oiseau de légende qui le regardait toujours avec ce même air triste.

Il se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit dans le jardin. Calé sur l'un des arbres qui peuplaient la forêt, Neville tremblait. Assit à même le sol, il avait la tête dans ses mains alors que ses épaules bougeaient au rythme de ses pleures.

Un bruissement d'ailes lui fit relever cette dernière.

\- Tu savais depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il brusquement Neville à Fumseck.

Ce dernier détourna les yeux de honte.

Un rire sans joie passa les lèvres de l'enfant alors que ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Vous m'avez tous manipulé…

L'oiseau releva soudainement la tête et essaya de s'approcher de lui mais il se recula.

\- Ne m'approche pas ! Tu es exactement comme lui ! Cria-t-il.

Blessé, l'oiseau lui lança un dernier regard et s'en alla, laissant l'enfant alors seul.

Neville Londubat le regarda partir le cœurs lourd. Ils se servaient de lui depuis toujours. Il essuya rageusement ses joues et lança un regard déterminé vers Fumseck qui commençait à disparaître.

Il allait se venger.

 _ **Fin du Flash Back…**_

Neville soupira pour la millième fois aujourd'hui alors qu'il prenait place dans l'un des nombreux wagons du Poudlard Express.

Sa Grand-Mère avait vraiment eu du mal à le lâcher. Elle lui avait fait promettre d'obéir à toutes les lois, d'avoir des bonnes notes ou encore d'être gentil avec tous ses 'fans'.

D'ailleurs, ces derniers ne le laissaient pas tranquille depuis que l'un d'eux l'avaient pointé en criant : ''Neville Londubat, c'est Neville Londubat !''. Attirant de nombreux regard vers lui. Le brun l'avait regardé méchamment mais s'était fait reprendre par la Lady Londubat.

Neville s'était vite échappé pour se retrouver seul.

Le jeune sorcier lança un sortilège pour bloquer la porte et ferma les yeux, l'année allait être longue.

 **o0o0o**

\- Londubat, Neville ! Cria McGonagall en regardant le vieux parchemin qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Aussi tôt, un silence s'installa. Puis des murmures naissaient de tous coins de la Grande Salle alors que Neville avançait, le visage vide de toute expression. Il regarda avec un certain dégoût, le visage tout souriant de Dumbledore.

Le brun s'assit rapidement sur le tabouret alors que la professeure posait le Choixpeau sur sa tête, le plongent dans le noir absolu.

\- Oh, Neville Londubat, le fameux Survivant… commença le vieux chapeau. Il rigola doucement en voyant que le jeune sorcier s'énervait. Du calme petit, du calme… Je vois bien que Dumbledore se trompe amèrement sur ton sujet… Il faudrait que je te m'êtes dans une maison qui te permettrait de résoudre ton problème de vengeance… Quel maison est-ce ? Réfléchit tout seul l'artefact.

Choixpeau pesait le pour et le contre.

\- Oui, je crois avoir trouvé…La maison qui te conviendra le plus est… POUFSOUFFLE !

Un petit sourire naissait sur les lèvres de Neville alors qu'un silence pesant s'installait dans la Grande Salle. Puis soudain, la table des Poufsouffle explosa d'applaudissement alors que la plupart de ses membres lui lançaient un regard chaleureux.

Il ne manqua pas le regard contrarié de Dumbledore et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Le Choixpeau avait fait le bon choix.

 **o0o0o**

 **01 Novembre 1981**

Quelqu'un toqua doucement à la porte.

Frank et Alice Londubat se regardèrent, ils n'attendaient personne.

\- Prend le petit et va dans notre chambre, dit doucement Frank et prenant sa baguette.

Alice hocha la tête, prit son bébé Neville, et partit. Avec le temps qui court, ils ne devaient prendre aucuns risques.

Soufflant doucement, l'adulte ouvrit doucement la porte en bois. Puis eu un petit sourire de soulagement.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur Albus ! Dit-il en lui serrant la main pendant que le vieux sorcier rigolait.

Frank proposa au plus âgé de s'asseoir.

\- Tu peux revenir Alice :! Cria-t-il, puis il se retourna vers le vieux sorcier.

La jeune sorcière sourit en voyant son ancien directeur et s'installa sur son canapé avec son mari.

\- Que voulez-vous, Albus ? Demanda enfin Frank

Un triste soupire passa les lèvres du mage blanc.

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, commença le sorcier. Lily et James sont malheureusement décédés, tués par Voldemort, expliqua-t-il gravement.

Frank écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Alice mit sa main devant sa bouche, ses yeux commençant déjà à se remplirent de larmes. Lily était sa meilleure amie… La Londubat posa doucement Neville sur le sol alors que celui-ci, ne se rendant pas compte de la gravité des propos des adultes, cria de joie.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Réussit enfin à dire Alice alors que Frank lui prenait la main.

\- Peter les a trahit… Le vieil homme essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- Mais… C'est impossible ! Il était le meilleur ami de James ! Cria Frank.

Albus ne fit que le regarder tristement.

\- Et Harry, comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est mort aussi malheureusement…

\- Oh non… murmura Alice en pleurant.

\- Mais, il y a une bonne nouvelle à tout ça ! Dit soudainement joyeusement Dumbledore alors que le couple le regardait choqué.

Son visage prit un aspect inhumain alors qu'il se levait doucement du fauteuil. Il tira sa baguette de sa manche et dit froidement :

\- Vous allez pouvoir les rejoindre… Avada Kedabra !

Leur corps tombèrent sur le sol, alors que leurs visages demeurèrent figés. Le vieux sorcier eu un rire sans joie.

\- Mama… Tenta difficilement l'enfant, le coupant dans sa contemplation.

Albus Dumbledore regarda, le cœur légèrement lourd, l'enfant essayant de réveiller ses parents. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à les tuer, mais qu'était-il devenu ?

Le mage se secoua la tête. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que son plan avait commencé. Albus ne pouvait pas avoir des regrets maintenant.

Il faisait ceci pour le plus grand bien de tous.

Regardant une dernière fois l'enfant qui pleurait de plus en plus bruyamment, seul, il s'en alla loin de la maison alors que les bruits typiques du transplanages se firent entendre.

\- Vite ! La maison semble avoir été attaqué, cria une voix alors que plusieurs Aurors rentraient en trombe dans la demeure.

Les sorciers présent ne trouvèrent que le corps d'un enfant, qui semblait avoir survécu contre ce qui avait tué ses parents.

Et c'est ainsi que le Survivant, Neville Londubat, fut créé.

* * *

 **Note 2** : vous voudriez mettre Neville en couple avec qui ? J'avoue ne pas avoir d'idée :/ Oh et si vous pouviez aller voir mon autre fanfiction **APAF** ce serait génial ! :D

Une review ?

 **Big bisous !**


	9. Chapter 9 : La rencontre

**Bonjour !**

 **Titre :** Tom et son Sauveur

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** je n'ai pas créé Harry Potter

 **Résumé :** Albus Dumbldeore a réussit à manipuler l'esprit de Tom Jedusor pour en faire un parfait Voldemort. Mais, celui-ci, en voulant tuer Harry Potter, redeviendra normal. Les plans de l'Ombre qui se cache dans la lumière vont changer et pour cela, Tom aura besoin du Survivant.

 **Couple** : Lily/Severus, Harry/Alice

 **Note** : je ne crois pas avoir déjà été si rapide pour publier dans cette fiction ! Enfin bon, j'ai légèrement changé deux trois truc dans le chapitre de la semaine dernière donc si vous voulez voir... Pour tout vous dire je n'aime pas rendre Dumbledore 100% méchant, je m'en veux pas mal pour cette fanfiction...

Merci pour toutes les reviews, follow et favorites, je vous aime putain !

Bonne lecture !

 **PS** : je cherche beta...

 _ **Blabla comme ça :**_ français

 _Mamy 83_ : merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'il est peut être plus malheureux... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien pour lui :D

 _ARIANE_ : je prend note, merci pour ta review

 _Ariane_ : Okayyy, je prend note, merci pour ta review !

* * *

Les premiers cours étaient… barbants… Harry n'avait pas vraiment de grands espoirs envers l'enseignement de Poudlard mais il ne se doutait pas que c'était à ce point LA… Heureusement, quels que cours n'étaient totalement inutiles -bien qu'évidemment, il savait déjà tout ce qui étaient expliqués- comme Botanique ou encore Métamorphose.

Il soupira de soulagement quand le cours d'Histoire de la Magie fut enfin terminé, et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie accompagné de ses deux amis, Anthony et Lila.

Le brun avait appris à les connaître . Anthony était très bavard, vraiment très bavard mais était étrangement silencieux pendant les cours, adorant tout particulièrement la Métamorphose. Lila, elle, était moins bavarde mais avait su s'ouvrir à eux au bout de quelques temps. Elle était très farceuse et n'hésitait pas à faire des blagues plus ou moins drôles. Jamais Harry n'oubliera la dernière blague contenant un Ogre, un arbre et une licorne. Il frissonna rien qu'en y repensant.

Se secouant la tête pour oublier cette horreur, il se dirigea vers sa table dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner , et il avait très faim, quand un cri l'arrêta.

\- Harry !

Lui et ses amis se retournèrent pour constater que celui qui avait crié était en fait Blaise qui, assit à côté de Théo, lui faisait un signe de la main. Le brun dit à ses deux amis de Serdaigle qu'il les rejoindra plus tard et se dirigea en souriant vers la table des deux Serpentards. Sous le regard presque indigné d'une grosse partie de leur Maison.

S'asseyant prestement, il commença une discussion avec ses deux autres amis avec qui il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de parler depuis la rentrée.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe dans la maison des génies ? Demanda Blaise alors que Théo esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Plutôt bien, et vous dans la maison des manipulateurs ? Riposta le brun avec un faux air intéressé.

Ils se sourirent.

\- Bien, très bien même… Mais d'ailleurs, petit cachottier, tu ne nous avais pas prévenu que tu faisais partit d'une famille sensé être éteinte depuis une décennie… demanda alors Blaise faisant grimacer Harry alors que le regard de Théo se fit très intéressé.

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer… Et malheureusement, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous le dire alors que nous sommes si bien entouré… murmura Harry en regardant Dumbledore discuter avec McGonagall.

Les deux suivirent son regard puis hochèrent la tête.

\- Bon, je vous quitte les enfants… Je vais vers un monde meilleur… dit le Potter, faussement dramatique. Il se récolta une petite tape derrière la tête de la part de ses amis et partit en souriant vers la table de sa maison.

Mais alors qu'il allait enfin atteindre la nourriture que son ventre appelait avec tant de détresse, il se prit une personne et faillit tomber.

\- Hey, tu pourrais pas faire att… commença Harry mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit que celui qui l'avait percuté était Neville Londubat, le fameux Survivant.

Il haussa délicatement un sourcil quand il vit le regard de pur haine qu'avait Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécut. Londubat, se décala et partit sans un mot. Il ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Harry resta confus quelques instants mais l'appel de la nourriture se fit plus forte et, haussant les épaules, il se dirigea de nouveau vers sa table.

Il se posa délicatement sur le banc près de ses deux amis. Et se servant un verre de jus de citrouille sur la table, il regarda d'un air distrait la porte de la salle par lequel venait de sortir le Survivant puis glissa son regard sur la table des professeurs. Dumbledore regardait dans la même direction que lui il y a quelques instants, les yeux rétrécit par la colère et la jubilation mélangées.

\- …rry !

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

-..arry !

Quelque chose de grave semblait être arrivé.

\- Harry !

Entendant enfin la voix qui l'appelait , ledit Harry se retourna vers son ami, Anthony. Ce dernier avait un air rieur sur le visage et pointait silencieusement son verre qu'il tenait dans la main. Le brun baissa la tête et vit que du jus de citrouille coulait sur sa robe depuis tout à l'heure. Sa robe entière était tachée. N'ayant pas sa baguette sur lui puisque dans son dernier cours, il n'en avait pas besoins, il n'avait aucun moyen de se nettoyer.

Ses joues rougirent de honte, et, balbutiant légèrement , il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortit sous les rires des personnes ayant assisté à la scène.

Un soupir sur le bord des lèvres, il regarda avec un léger dégoût sa robe qui était devenu collante. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait toujours éviter de se salir, surtout si bêtement. Par contre, Tom aurait surement bien rit de lui.

Un doux sourire apparut sur son visage en se rappelant de sa famille qui l'attend à la Maison. Que ce soit Remus, Sirius, sa Mère, Tom, tout lui manquait. Même penser à ses amis en France le rendait nostalgie, surtout Alice… Mais pour le moment il était coincé à Poudlard.

Un crie de rage le sortit vivement de ses pensées.

Le brun courut rapidement vers la source du crie et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Neville Londubat avait une aura noire de puissance autour de lui. Harry regarda avec fascination des pierres venant du mur cassé qui flottaient au dessus du sol. Ses mains étaient ensanglantées, surement à cause des coups qu'il donnait inutilement contre ce mur qui tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de résister. ( **NdA** : si Neville arrive à casser le mur c'est évidemment grâce à sa magie…) Le brun pouvait sentir la magie du Survivant, elle était incroyable…

Un frisson d'excitation le traversa, alors que son visage prit un air calculateur. Il décida enfin d'intervenir.

\- Que t'as donc fait ce pauvre mur ? Demanda en souriant Harry.

Neville sursauta, faisant tomber toute les pierres qui volaient jusqu'à présent et se retourna vers lui.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? S'enquit froidement le brun.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il s'avança prudemment de lui.

\- Je me demandais seulement si c'était justifié, regarde le, le pauvre, il est devenu tout raplapla… soupira faussement tristement le Potter.

Neville fit un petit sourire, très petit mais ce fut une grande victoire pour Harry qui s'approcha encore d'un pas.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda enfin Londubat en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne t'ai jamais vue auparavant.

Harry porta une main à son cœur de façon dramatique. Le visage faussement blessé, il demanda :

\- Ne suis-je donc si peu important ? Ma beauté ne t'as réellement pas marqué ? Dit Harry d'une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

Il récolta un rire.

\- Plus sérieusement, je me présente… Je suis le grand, le beau, le parfait Harry Potter, dit-il en bombant le torse.

Neville tiqua, ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

\- Et toi tu es Neville Londubat, le Survivant… Je me trompe pas ?

Le Poufsoufle grimaça.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… dit-il de sa voix basse.

Harry leva les mains en signe de paix alors qu'au fond de lui il souriait. Il avait vu juste, le brun ne sembla pas fier de son titre.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Harry décida de le briser.

\- Pourquoi es-tu donc si énervé ? Questionna-t-il.

Un soupire passa les lèvres de l'orphelin.

\- J'en ai juste marre qu'on veuille manipuler ma vie… Je ne suis pas un pion ! Cria Neville alors que sa magie revenait en force.

\- Dumbledore ? Demanda simplement Harry.

Le Londubat, surpris, écarquilla grandement les yeux. Puis fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Doucement, il se recula.

\- Comment le sais tu ? Demanda Neville d'une voix suspicieuse.

\- Oh… Je sais plus de chose que tu ne penses savoir, Neville…

Le Survivant eut un rire sarcastique.

\- Tu penses ça ?

\- Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sur. Dit Harry avec un petit sourire froid.

\- Mais ne voudrais-tu pas en parler ailleurs ? Continua-t-il.

Et s'en attendre de réponse, il commença à partir de l'autre coté du couloir. Neville hésita quelques secondes mais son instinct lui disait que le suivre serait probablement la meilleure chose qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

Alors, il le suivit.

 **o0o0o**

 **14 février 1988**

\- _**Tiens Harry**_ … lui dit une voix timide, alors qu'une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas lui tendait une enveloppe.

Il lui sourit gentiment en prenant l'enveloppe. Mais au fond de lui il était triste.

Aujourd'hui c'était la Saint Valentin. La professeure avait fait une petite activité pour la fêter. Les garçons comme les filles devaient offrir une lettre, une seule, envers l'élu de leur cœur.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry avait fini celle qu'il voulait donner à Alice. C'était d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il fit en arrivant à l'école. Sa petite enveloppe blanche avait été posé dans le casier sous la table. Cette dernière était légèrement bombé à cause des bonbons à la fraise que le brun avait mit dedans.

Pour avoir ces bonbons, Harry avait du batailler avec sa mère. Cela aurait surement été plus facile s'il lui avait dit que c'était pour une fille mais Harry n'était pas vraiment sur que ce soit une bonne idée. La rousse l'harcelait déjà pour savoir s'il avait une petite amie… Cela ne ferait que en rajouter.

Il soupira. Alice avait a peine regardé la lettre et elle l'avait reposé sur sa table. N'avait-il donc qu'une si petite importance pour elle ?

La cloche sonna. Il rassembla les quatre enveloppes qui lui avaient été offertes, et se dirigea vers la sortie . On le bouscula, et regardant mieux, il vit que c'était Alice qui courrait vers la sortie.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Potter se demanda pourquoi la blonde était si pressé. _Pour voir celui qu'elle aime_ … lui susurra une méchante voix dans ses oreilles. Il soupira de nouveau et, plus lentement qu'Alice, se dirigea vers la sortit.

\- _**Joyeuse Saint Valentin Harry**_ ! Lui cria une voix bien connu de lui alors qu'il franchissait à peine la porte.

Clignant les yeux, surpris . Il regarda la blonde qui avait les deux bras levés, le souffle court à cause de sa course. Elle avait un grand sourire, qui semblait éclairer toute la planète. Baissant le regard, il tomba sur une petite table contenant des verres en plastique, ses bonbons préférés, des gâteaux et surtout une petite rose rouge sang qui trônait sur le milieu de la table.

Il ouvrit bêtement la bouche, ne réalisant pas. Puis rougit fortement quand des parents venu chercher leurs enfants sifflaient en rigolant.

\- _**C'est trop mignon**_ … dit une voix.

\- _**J'aurai aimé avoir pareil**_ … dit une autre, rêveuse.

Mais il oublia tout quand la belle blonde s'approcha et prit sa main. Elle lui fit un petit bisou -créant en passant les cries des observateurs-, lui prit la main et le dirigea vers la petite table.

Les deux s'assirent et profitèrent en silence de l'autre, oubliant tout ce qui les entouraient.

 _/Clique/_

Non loin de là, Tom regarda la photo qu'il venait de prendre et sourit. C'était la petite Alice qui lui avait demandé de l'aide pour tout préparer. Évidemment, il l'avait aidé avec joie.

Il regarda une dernière fois la scène et partit s'installer plus loin, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

L'adulte ira chercher le brun plus tard…

* * *

Une review ? Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :D

 **Big bisous** !


	10. Note de fin

**/A LIRE JUSQU'À LA FIN\**

Bonjour…

Ceci est une note pour prévenir que j'arrête ma fiction.

Malheureusement, j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction il y a de cela plus d'un an et j'ai beaucoup changé depuis. Que ce soit mon style d'écriture, mes goûts en matière d'histoire où encore mon orthographe (qui est, je dois le dire, lamentable.).

Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais même pas comment j'aurai pu terminer l'histoire. A par la fin qui semble incroyablement logique (Dumbledore qui perd…), je n'avais aucune idée de comment gérer tout ça… Cette histoire, comme ma toute première, allait droit dans le mur.

J'ai mal au cœur en écrivant ces mots, car, comme la plupart des personnes qui écrivent sur ce site, jamais je n'aurai pensé que cela se termine ainsi. J'avais imaginé une magnifique fin à l'eau de rose que l'on lirait avec une petite larme au coin de l'œil...

Tellement de choses ne me plaisaient pas dans _**Tom et son Sauveur**_. Déjà le fait que Dumbledore soit un connard fini du début à la fin. Je déteste ça… Je suis toujours la première à crier que les bons et vrais méchants sont ceux qui ont une bonne raison de l'être.

Dumbledore est noir là où j'aimerais qu'il soit gris...

Il y a aussi le fait que Harry devait finir avec une personne qui n'existe pas dans Harry Potter. J'ai toujours l'impression que l'on s'attache moins à un personnage que l'on créer et il est souvent plus dur de lui créer un caractère.

 **Mais ce n'est pas fini !**

Au moment ou j'écris ces mots, et au moment où vous les lirez, le chapitre 1 de _**La Vengeance de l'Ombre**_ sera publié. Car, oui, j'ai l'intention de réécrire entièrement la fanfiction en imaginant la fic d dès le début (comme pour mon autre fanfiction **APAF** par exemple).

J'ai d'ailleurs proposé sur le chapitre 1 que vous me précisiez ce que vous aimeriez dans cette fic.

Le but de l'histoire reste le même. Un Dumbledore méchant qui a fait en sorte que Tom soit manipuler, une Lily en bonne santé, un Harry puissant…

Alors, tout va recommencer, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de vous.

J'aimerais que, si possible, vous alliez voir mon autre fiction, que vous donniez votre avis ou même que vous m'aidiez pour la suite de l'histoire, ce serait incroyablement gentil de votre part et me permettra de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

C'est maintenant que cette histoire se fini… Quoique, pas vraiment… C'est maintenant que _**Tom et son Sauveur** _renaît pour devenir _**La Vengeance de l'Ombre**_.

Merci d'avoir suivit jusqu'ici et je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.

Merci aux **146** followers.

Merci aux **85** favorites.

Merci aux **14 283** vues.

Et un grand merci aux **88** reviews.

 _Merci._


	11. Dernière Note

**/A LIRE JUSQU'À LA FIN\**

Bonjour…

Ceci est une note pour prévenir que j'arrête ma fiction.

Malheureusement, j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction il y a de cela plus d'un an et j'ai beaucoup changé depuis. Que ce soit mon style d'écriture, mes goûts en matière d'histoire où encore mon orthographe (qui est, je dois le dire, lamentable.).

Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais même pas comment j'aurai pu terminer l'histoire. A par la fin qui semble incroyablement logique (Dumbledore qui perd…), je n'avais aucune idée de comment gérer tout ça… Cette histoire, comme ma toute première, allait droit dans le mur.

J'ai mal au cœur en écrivant ces mots, car, comme la plupart des personnes qui écrivent sur ce site, jamais je n'aurai pensé que cela se termine ainsi. J'avais imaginé une magnifique fin à l'eau de rose que l'on lirait avec une petite larme au coin de l'œil...

Tellement de choses ne me plaisaient pas dans _**Tom et son Sauveur**_. Déjà le fait que Dumbledore soit un connard fini du début à la fin. Je déteste ça… Je suis toujours la première à crier que les bons et vrais méchants sont ceux qui ont une bonne raison de l'être.

Dumbledore est noir là où j'aimerais qu'il soit gris...

Il y a aussi le fait que Harry devait finir avec une personne qui n'existe pas dans Harry Potter. J'ai toujours l'impression que l'on s'attache moins à un personnage que l'on créer et il est souvent plus dur de lui créer un caractère.

 **Mais ce n'est pas fini !**

Au moment ou j'écris ces mots, et au moment où vous les lirez, le chapitre 1 de _**La Vengeance de l'Ombre**_ sera publié. Car, oui, j'ai l'intention de réécrire entièrement la fanfiction en imaginant la fic d dès le début (comme pour mon autre fanfiction **APAF** par exemple).

J'ai d'ailleurs proposé sur le chapitre 1 que vous me précisiez ce que vous aimeriez dans cette fic.

Le but de l'histoire reste le même. Un Dumbledore méchant qui a fait en sorte que Tom soit manipuler, une Lily en bonne santé, un Harry puissant…

Alors, tout va recommencer, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de vous.

J'aimerais que, si possible, vous alliez voir mon autre fiction, que vous donniez votre avis ou même que vous m'aidiez pour la suite de l'histoire, ce serait incroyablement gentil de votre part et me permettra de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

C'est maintenant que cette histoire se fini… Quoique, pas vraiment… C'est maintenant que _**Tom et son Sauveur** _renaît pour devenir _**La Vengeance de l'Ombre**_.

Merci d'avoir suivit jusqu'ici et je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.

Merci aux **146** followers.

Merci aux **85** favorites.

Merci aux **14 283** vues.

Et un grand merci aux **88** reviews.

 _Merci._


End file.
